


It’s A Christmas Miracle!

by TheHipsterSinner



Category: Undertale
Genre: A lot of minor Undertale characters, But she’s also kinda messed up, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Smut, I’ll post new tags while I write, M/M, Male OCs, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader can sing, Reader is a BAMF, Reader writes fanfiction, Second person POV, Suicide/Suicidal Tendencies, a lot of OCs - Freeform, female OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHipsterSinner/pseuds/TheHipsterSinner
Summary: You’re a fanfiction writer who’s obsessed with a video game called Undertale. More specifically, one of the main characters: Sans the skeleton. Fanfiction writing and singing are your main hobbies, and while your actual job is a simple waitress (well, ex-waitress, now), you’re trying to write a best-selling book about romance or a modern, messed-up utopia (whatever you feel like writing about).It’s not that easy.Oh, and did I mention that you’re kinda an alcoholic?When one day is absolute shit, and you meet someone who claims to be your “guardian angel,” your life is turned upside-down in ways you never would have imagined. And it’s all because of this woman, who claims to be helping your wishes come true.And she means all of them. ;)————————————This is like a Hallmark movie. Except more fucked-up.Updates are whenever, I guess.





	1. Well This Is A Story All About How...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thanks for clicking on this fic!! It’s funny, I literally just finished my first fanfiction, and now I’m already starting another one! I just couldn’t get this idea out of my head! I hope you like this first chapter!! There’s going to be a lot going on, and I’m just so excited to write this!! I don’t really have anything else to say, so thank you, and I’ll talk to you soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY LIFE GOT FLIPPED, TURNED UPSIDE-DOWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t resist.

This day SUCKS.

First, you got fired from your job because your pervert boss was trying to cop a feel from you for the SIXTH time this week. Enraged and frustrated with his disgusting actions that seem to never end, you went to punch him, and, well... 

Needless to say, he wasn’t pleased.

Then, when you came back to your apartment and checked your mailbox, you found another goddamn rejection letter from a publishing company you had applied to. Apparently, you need to just “work on it some more” and “perhaps find a new inspiration.”

Yeah, go suck a dick, fuckers.

And when you actually tried to go out of your comfort zone when writing, you hit block after block. Eventually, you slammed your laptop closed, grabbed your wallet, and made your way to the bar where you’re a regular. You needed something to make this day better. 

Probably not your best choice.

You’re usually quiet and calm, but you kept on chugging drink after drink, making you more and more out of control. You even began to shamelessly flirt with people you didn’t know. And then you almost got into a fight with some bitch. Well, you made the first move after she started yelling at you for hitting on her boyfriend or whatever. You smacked her straight across the face.

That’s when the bartender cut you off and kicked you out.

“Marcus, come the fuck on, I thought we were friends!” You yell at him while he basically has to drag you out of the restaurant. He quickly closes the door behind him before speaking. 

“We are, but you’re going too far. I mean, hitting that girl?” 

“She was fucking asking for it!” He glares at you, his deep brown eyes almost calming.

Almost.

“Listen, _____, just go home, okay? Go to sleep, drink some water, and we’ll talk about this in the morning.” He places a hand on your shoulder reassuringly. You push it away. 

“Fuck you! Never liked your bullshit bar, anyway! Tell Jenny that I’m sorry for her.” Oof, out of all the things you said, that last part hit him the hardest. Jenny is his girlfriend, and it took him three months to work up the courage to ask her out. He really thinks that she’s the one. He looks hurt as he tries to maintain his steady tone.

“Hey... c’mon, you didn’t mean that.” You say nothing, only flipping him off right in his face before walking away, stomping angrily. 

_Fuck Marcus, fuck that bitch, fuck my boss, fuck everyone_ , you think as you push past people on the sidewalk. Even so late at night, the city is still as busy as ever. 

And loud as ever. 

You don’t like it.

You’re not even bothering to look where you’re going. You don’t give a shit about anything, or anyone. After five minutes, you end up walking into the community park and sitting on a bench. It’s pretty empty, besides for a group of teens who seem to be having a movie night.

That’s when you allow yourself to start crying.

You hunch over, sobbing openly into your hands as you realise how horrible your life is right now. 

God, you can’t seem to do anything right.  

It’s pretty cold tonight. It is the first day of December, after all, and even though you’re wearing long sleeves and a jacket, you’re still freezing. So, either way, your shoulders would be shaking right now. 

You keep on thinking every depressing thing you’ve ever thought about before, consuming yourself in self-hate.

So, it’s a big surprise when a voice is able to interrupt your horrible thoughts.

“Honey, are you okay?” 

You snap your head up and turn to your right, seeing a middle-aged woman sitting next to you. You didn’t even hear her sit down. You look at her in shock for a moment before whining out, “Noooo.”  

You shake your head harshly, your long brown hair practically whipping you in your face. The woman puts an arm around you, hugging you, and though normally you would have pushed her away, saying “What the fuck are you doing,” you cry into her shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” The comforting woman asks you.

“I-I got f-f-fired and-and then I-I-I got r-rejected a-and my f-f-friend kicked me ou-out of h-his b-bar...” You sob, hiccuping. The woman tsks.

“Not a good day, apparently.” 

“No! N-not at a-a-alllll...” The nice lady suddenly pushes you off of her, holding your face in her dark, and somehow warm hands.

“Well, _____, if you stop crying, then I’ll be able to tell you how I can help you.” You look at the woman in confusion. 

“W-what? A-and how d-d-do you kn-know my n-name?” You ask her, wiping your face and trying to stop crying due to your curiosity of what the lady means. She laughs. 

“Oh, girlie, I’ve always known your name. You see, I’m your guardian angel!” She happily exclaims, smiling widely at you and letting go of your face. 

_The fuck._

“A-am I hallucinating?” She laughs again. 

“No, _____. I’ve been assigned to you since your day of birth, and I have been observing your life very carefully for a while now. I’ve been waiting for a day like this to reveal myself to you.”

Yep. Definitely hallucinating. 

_Oh, what the hell_ , you think.

“Oh. W-well, uh... how are you going to help me?” 

“By making your wishes come true, of course!”

“M-my wishes? But, I barely even know what those are! H-how do _you_ know what they are?” 

“Like I said, dear, I’m your guardian angel. I know everything about you. Now,” she puts one of her hands on your forehead, “close your eyes.” 

“I-I-“ 

“No talking, hun. Just close your eyes.” You nod your head and close your eyes, more baffled than ever about what’s going on.

“Don’t worry, _____. When you wake up, your life will be care-free and magical, full of love and adventure.”

After you hear her say that, you somehow fall asleep.

 

 

***

 

 

“_____! Wake up, you’re gonna freeze to death!” You groan slightly, beginning to open your eyes.

“_____! C’mon, get up!!” Your shoulder is pushed lightly.

You fully open your eyes, wanting to immediately close them. It’s extremely bright.

“Ugh...” You rub your eyes and look at the person in front of you. “Marcus?”

“Yeah, you dumbo, who else would I be?” You stand up, shaking and frazzled. You almost immediately drop to the ground, the world seeming to be spinning.

“Hey, hey, easy. Here.” Marcus takes off his jacket and wraps it around your thin one. It helps. 

“What... what happened?” You slur, feeling extremely tired.

“Wait, what? You don’t remember?” He asks you. You stare back at him. 

_Wait a second..._

“Ow! What was that for?!” He exclaims after you punch him in the arm.

“Now I do, you dick!” 

“What?!”

“Oh, what, did you think that I’d forget?! No way! That was a real douche-y move you pulled last night, man!” You yell at him. He looks at you, puzzled. 

“Wait, what? What’re you talking about?”

“ _Ohhhh_ no, don’t play dumb with me, Marcus! I remember! You kicked me out of the bar! I mean, yes, I know I was a little out of line, but there was no need to be an asshole!” He stares at you.

“What are you talking about.”

“Dude! Just stop, okay?!” 

“_____. Do you seriously not remember what happened?”

“Uhhh, I think I do, Marcus!” He sighs.

“I was worried you might have gotten things a little mixed-up about last night. I mean, I know it was a celebration and all, but... I didn’t think you would start drinking so much.” 

“What?! The fuck did you _just_ say?!”

“Last night? The party? Your book? Any of that ring a bell?” Now it’s your turn to stare at him.

“My... book?” 

“Wow, you really don’t remember, do you?” You stare at the light green grass.

“I...”

“Okay, well, to recap, last night was your celebration for publishing your newest book. It was fun and all, but by the time people started to leave the bar, you were way drunk. Slurring your words, tripping over nothing. I had offered to walk you home, and then you started to get upset and stormed out. I guess you passed out on this bench.”

“Marcus... what the hell are you talking about.”

“Damn, I thought that would help. Uh, here.” He takes his phone out of his pocket and turns it on. “Look at this.” He turns his phone towards you. It’s a picture of you, Marcus, Jenny, and some people you’ve never seen before. You’re all smiling, having your arms around each other, except for you. You have one arm around Jenny, and in your hand is a book, the cover turned towards the camera. You recognise the bar in the background. And, sure enough, at the top of the screen is the date and time: _Yesterday, 11:31 p.m._  

“Whaaaaaat?” Marcus turns off his phone and puts it away.

“You really got shit-faced last night, didn’t you?”

“Um, okay, you know what, I can see myself forgetting a night of ‘festivities’ or whatever, but publishing a book?! Uh, I think I would remember that.”

“Wait, what? You don’t remember...?”

“No, it’s not that I don’t remember, it’s that it didn’t happen!!” 

“Are you high or something?” He waves a hand in front of your face.

“No, Marcus, I am not high!” You shove his hand away. “Now stop fucking around!”

“_____... uh, listen, maybe you should go home. Get some sleep, drink some water. We’ll talk later.” He seems worried, but he probably needs to get back to the bar. He turns around and begins to walk off.

“That’s literally what you said last night!!” You yell at him as he walks away. “And what about your jacket?!” 

“Keep it for now!!” He yells back at you, not even bothering to stop and turn around. You sit back down on the cold bench.

“What the hell is going on...” You murmur to yourself.

“Hello, dear.” You gasp, jumping and looking to your right. Setting next to you is a middle-aged woman, dressed appropriately for the weather. 

“How did you- Where did you- Wait a second.” Your sentences mix together as you look at the woman. You stand up.

“You! You’re that woman from last night! I thought you were a hallucination!!”

“Haha, oh no. I’m as real as can be.” You run a hand through your hair.

“What the fuck?! So, what, I’m supposed to believe that you’re my guardian angel?!” 

“In a way, yes.”

“But... what?! That’s not a thing! Guardian angels aren’t a thing!”

“I have to disagree. If they weren’t, then I wouldn’t be here right now.” You study the woman’s serious face, tightly holding onto Marcus’s jacket.

“What. The hell. Is going on.” You say through gritted teeth. She says nothing, turning her attention to something behind you, and above you.

“What are you...” You turn around and follow her gaze to a billboard. 

A billboard that you are on.

“ _Cross My Heart and Hope To Die: A romance novel by New York Times-Award winning author _____ ______! Out today in all participating bookstores! And make sure to visit the Barnes & Noble on 42nd Street on December 3 to be able to meet her in person!_” 

You take a step back.

“W-what? Is that...”

“Yes, _____. That’s you.” You turn back towards the woman.

“No. Nope. Not happening, this isn’t happening. This is a dream.”  

“You better believe it’s happening, honey!”

“Did you... did you do this?!” 

“Why, of course! I did tell you that I’d make your wishes come true, after all!” 

“Who _are_ you?” 

“Goodness, how many times must I tell you? I’m your guardian angel! My name is Louisa, by the way.” You take a couple deep breathes, now pacing in front of the bench.

“Okay... okay. Even if I were to believe you, _Louisa_ , which I _don’t_ , you haven’t even made all of my wishes come true! Because, I know that I would most definitely, absolutely, posi-fucking-tively, wish for-“

“Um, excuse me?” You feel a soft tap on your shoulder. You turn around, ready to just about yell at this person for fucking interrupting you, but when your eyes land on them, you're rendered speechless.

Because this is no normal person.

This is a monster. A tall, light blue bunny monster, wearing a delightful work outfit. 

You take a step back, recognising him right away.

“Oh my goodness, it actually is you! I couldn’t tell because I was so far away, but I didn’t want to risk passing up the opportunity to talk to you!” 

You say nothing.

“Sorry, I’m sure that you’re probably busy, and that you have to deal with annoying fans like me all the time. But, I can’t help but ask: Will you sign this?” He takes out a book and a pen. 

_The Extraordinary Tale Of A Non-Extraordinary Person_

You stare at the cover, which is the title and a simple silhouette of a woman, all in pastel pinks and purples. 

“Uhhhhhh...” You look back up at the monster.

Now you know this isn’t real. Monsters aren’t real, especially not Nice Cream Guy, and especially not anyone else from Undertale.

... right? 

“Okay?” You say questioningly. He hands you the book and the pen.

“Thank you so much, Ms. ______! I have read both of your books, and I’m actually on my way to go buy your new one! In fact, I’m meeting my friend there! He likes your writing, too!” 

“Um... thanks.” You open the book to the inner part of the cover. “And, who am I making this out to...?”

“Kendall, ma’am!” 

“Kendall...” You whisper out. You see his smile grow wider when he hears you say his name. You quickly sign your name in the book, putting: “ _Kendall, keep on being your loving-self!”_

If this is actually Nice Cream Guy from Undertale, you know he would like that. 

You hand the book and pen back to him, leaving it open so that he can read it.

He actually squeals. 

“Thank you so much! If it isn’t too much of a problem, can I take a picture with you?” 

“Oh, uh... sure.” You had forgotten how you cried a bunch last night. You hope to god that your make-up doesn’t look too bad, and that you don’t look like too much of a complete mess. He takes out his phone and opens the camera app, turning on the selfie mode. 

You...

You don’t look horrible at all.

In fact, your make-up looks amazing! It’s as if a professional did it!

Kendall puts an arm around you. You both smile as he takes a picture.  

“Thank you again! Have a good day! Goodbye!” He says to you, putting his phone back in his pocket and walking away. You stand dumbfounded.

“Was that...?” You begin to ask Louisa, who silently watched what just happened.

“Yes.” 

“His touch... it felt so real. He _looked_ so real. He _sounded_ so real.” 

“That’s because he _is_ real!” She retorts. You look at her. 

“You... you’re my guardian angel.”

“Duh!” 

“This is real.”

“I already know this!” 

“I’m gonna throw up.” 

“I didn’t know that.” You kneel to the ground and throw up, pushing your hair away from your face. Louisa gets up and holds it back for you while you heave out all of the contents in your stomach. After a minute, you cough harshly, now empty. You wipe your mouth with your sleeve (oops, Marcus’ sleeve, sorry, man), the taste in your mouth horrific.

“Are you okay, doll?” 

“No...” You weakly say. “I mean, maybe. My dreams are coming true, so... that’s something.” You don’t know whether to start smiling or crying. 

“That’s the spirit! Now, get up!” She helps you stand back up. “I’ll help you back to your penthouse, and then we’ll talk some more.”

 

 

 

“To my _what_?!”


	2. First Day Of The Rest Of Your (New) Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a celebrity has its benefits! Hell, it has all the benefits!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, I was not expecting that! I seriously can’t believe that this fic already has over 100 hits and 20 kudos!! Thank you so much, I read all the comments with such a huge smile on my face! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I’ll talk to you soon!!!!

“Welcome back, Ms. ______. Did you enjoy your celebration?” 

“Um... y-yes, thank you.” You reply to the doorman as he holds the door open for you and Louisa.

“Oh wow...” You breathlessly say as you look around the lobby of the complex.

The complex that _you_ live in.

Everything is shiny and gold, or white. There are some people walking by, who are all dressed in a ravishing manner. They smile and nod their heads to you as they walk by.

“What’s this place called again?” You ask Louisa as you look up at the ceiling, staring at a chandelier.

“Vertay Avenue.” She answers you. Your eyes land on a bar. Damn, they really have everything here.

“Wow. That name is enough to make this place sound like it’s meant for rich people.” 

“Haha, I guess so. Now, let’s go to your place.” She makes her way to an elevator. You follower her, and you both walk into it once it opens. A man is in there, and he already recognises you.

“Good morning, Ms.______” He presses the button for level 23. 

“Uh, good morning.” You tell him. You shoot a glance to Louisa, one that says “I’m not used to people knowing me and respecting me.” She just smiles at you. After about thirty seconds, a bell dings and the doors open. 

“Oh, wow...” You repeat yourself quietly.

“Have a good day.” The man tells you. Louisa has to shove you out of the elevator. You’re so... awestruck that you can’t even think straight.

“You too, darling!” Louisa cheerfully says to the worker. He nods, and the doors to the elevator close.

Beneath your feet is a white/grey wood-tile floor, absolutely striking to the untrained eye. To your immediate left is a black, classical piano, and to the left of that is a stairway, going up. A couple feet ahead of you is a long, thin table with multiple picture frames, and in front of that is a large white couch, with an ottoman. The couch is pointed towards a large, flat screen TV on the wall, which are all a light tan colour. 

It allows the paintings on them to really pop.

That is, except for the walls on the left side of the room, the ones that are right next to the stairs. Those are completely windows, allowing you to be able to see a fantastic view of the city. There’s also a door on that wall, leading out to a balcony. On the left side, where there are actual walls not windows, there’s a fireplace. There are also a couple of vases of flowers here and there, and to your right is a doorway.

“Holy crap!! This place is amazing!!” You practically yell as you walk around, gawking at everything. “It reminds me of that one TV show! What was it? J... J... J... J-Jessie!! Man, that girl I used to babysit was obsessed with that!” 

“Well, that is why you picked this penthouse, after all! Because of the emotional connection you had with it right away.” Louisa explains. You set your hands down on the top of the piano.

“Wow... and this place is seriously mine? _I_ own it?” 

“Indeed, you do.” 

“Woah... that’s so crazy.” You say with a big smile on your face. Louisa does the same, seemingly happy about your current feelings. You go over to the picture frames on the table. Some are of you and Marcus. One is of you, Marcus, and Jenny. There’s a couple of you posing with books- er, your books.

That’s going to take some getting used to.

And there’s some pictures of you and people you’ve never seen before. One that really stands out to you is you and a girl, side-by-side, mouths open and smiling. It looks as if it were an action shot of the two you laughing. You pick up the frame. 

“Who’s this?” You ask Louisa. She walks over to you and looks at the picture. 

“Hm? Are you saying that you don’t recognise her?”

_What?_

You stare intently at the girl. There’s something familiar about her dark brown, curly hair, tan skin, and big brown eyes. Not to mention her pronounced cheekbones, and even her smile.

“Wait... Raquel?! Raquel Jetlin?!?!” You gasp. Louisa nods. “What?! How?! This picture must have been taken super recently, and yet we haven’t talked since grade school!” You remember exactly what happened. Raquel was your best friend ever since kindergarten. You two did everything together, from hanging out to sharing secrets to just simply doing homework together. And then, in the middle of fourth grade, her mom got a job transfer to the other side of the country. You two kept in contact at first, but by the middle of junior high, you two had basically stopped talking. 

“Well, her mom did get that job transfer, but this time, it wasn’t out of state. It was only a couple miles away; therefore, Raquel never moved away. You two remained best friends for the rest of grade school, and junior high, and high school, and even college.” 

Woah... 

That’s so weird.

You stare at the picture.

“Hey, wait a second...” You remember. “That picture Marcus showed me! Raquel wasn’t in that! I would’ve recognised her from being in it.” 

“That’s because Raquel is currently in France.” 

You almost drop the picture frame.

You carefully set it down before screaming, “WHAT?!”

“Yep. She’s on tour with Beyoncé as one of her back-up dancers.”

“OH MY GOD!! THAT’S AMAZING, I’M SO PROUD OF HER!!” Raquel always seemed to have a thing for dancing. She absolutely loved doing it, and used to try getting into every dance class she possibly could. And she was pretty good. “Damn, I always knew she would get somewhere in life. After we stopped talking, I never even heard her name again. Was she Beyoncé’s back-up dancer before?”

“No. It’s because of you that she made it. You were the one who encouraged her to try out, and you were always the one who supported her no matter what.” 

“Wow...” You look at the other pictures of you and her, smiling happy or messing around. “Hey, listen... it’s not that I’m not happy about this and all, I really am, I’m eternally in your debt, Louisa, but... I gotta say that I hate how I’ve basically missed out on so much.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about that, honey. It’ll take somewhere around a couple months, but you’ll be able to remember everything.”  

“Wait, what?” You turn towards her. “Does that mean that I’ll forget my old life?” She takes a few steps towards the wall, staring at a painting on the wall.

“Well, that depends... do you want to forget your past life?” Oh, wow, you hadn’t thought about that, yet. Like, at all. 

“Um... I’m not sure. Maybe. I... ugh, I don’t know. That life wasn’t the best, but... but do I really want to forget it?” You sigh, upset with how indecisive you can be.

“That’s okay, dear. That’s a choice you won’t have to make until a while from now.” 

“Thanks. But, uh... I’ll start to remember what’s happened before in this life?” 

“Slowly, but, yes.”

“Wow, that’s cool.” She turns back towards you.

“I know, right? Okay, enough looking around in here, let’s go look at your kitchen! Oh, I just know you’re going to freak out when you see it!” She excitedly says, walking towards the doorway and entering the next room, or, the kitchen, like she said. You follow her.

“Oh. My. GOD.” All of the (MANY) cabinets, drawers, and countertops are all a sparkling white, and all of the appliances (ALL FIVE OF THEM) are as new as can be. In the center of the room is not one, but TWO islands. One has a sink (SO THERE ARE ACTUALLY TWO SINKS IN THIS ONE ROOM) and the other has three high chairs. Like, the swivel-seat ones, or whatever people call them. There are small decorations here and there. Subtle, but comforting. 

You’re absolutely in love with this kitchen.

To be honest, you kinda preferred cooking your own food than going out to eat. It’s so interesting to you, and fun. And you just love trying new recipes all the time. You mainly try to do healthy ones, cause you actually enjoy working out and running, so you try to stay in shape, but you’ll usually do a couple really unhealthy (but fucking delicious) recipes a month.

And that doesn’t mean that you don’t enjoy eating at restaurants, though. That’s pretty fun, too.

“Hot damn, now this is what I’m talking about!” You go over to every cabinet and drawer, opening them and looking inside. You find so many different ingredients, cooking utensils, materials, cookware, and recipe books. You also look in the refrigerator and freezers, which have so many drinks and food items. 

And the aroma... this kitchen basically smells like a frickin’ restaurant.

A really good one, by the way.

You grab a club soda out of the fridge, wanting to get rid of the revolting taste in your mouth finally. You basically chug the whole thing.

It helps.

“You’ll have to cook something for me. Later. Time to go upstairs!” Louisa leaves the kitchen and heads towards the stairs. You follow her, throwing away the now empty bottle.

“You know, by this rate, you’re my guardian angel _and_ my tour guide.” You joke while you walk the stairs.

“I’m a jack of all trades, honey! And plus, this is fun!” You laugh at Louisa’s quirky response as you make it upstairs. You and Louisa take a right, going into a hallway with four doors: Three single ones on the right, and one pair of double doors on the left. Just like the trim of the doorway to the kitchen, the doors are the same white colour. 

“Which one do you want to go in first?” Louisa asks you. 

“Um, how about we start with these three. Save the biggest for last.” You say. 

“I like it! Okay, so...” Louisa goes to the closest door on the right, opening it and walking into the room. “Here’s the guest bedroom.” You walk in and look around.

“Woah!!” The room is pretty big, almost as big as the living room in your old apartment. There’s a built-in TV on the right wall, and there’s immediately on the right that leads to what you guess to be the bathroom. There’s a couple chairs, and the bed already looks pretty comfortable. There’s even another painting in here. Everything is either a dark brown, a gold, or light gray. 

It’s very neutral, allowing really anyone to enjoy staying in here.

You open the right door and look at the bathroom, which goes along with the colour scheme of the room. The bathroom is even pretty big, with a walk-in shower and everything.

“If this is what the guest bedroom is like, then I’m freaking excited to see my bedroom!” You exclaim as you and Louisa leave the room. 

The next door is another bathroom, and the one after that is a slightly large closet, with some jackets and rejected and/or old decorations. 

“Time for the grand reveal!” Louisa walks over to the set of doors. “_____, I’d like to present to you...”

She opens both doors.

_Oh my._

“Your bedroom!” She walks in, and you follow her very slowly, taking in every little aspect.

First off, the room is humongous. As large as your entire apartment. In the middle of the room is a large rug, and right next to the wall in front of you is your bed, which is quite big, itself. There’s a short, long table in front of it that has some clothes on it. And there’s another, smaller rug on the ground of the left side of the bed. To your immediate right is a door, just like in the guest bedroom, and to your left is another door. Ahead of the door on your right is a big, white desk with the newest Apple computer and Mac. There are papers all over it, and drawings. There are sticky notes all over the wall in front of the desk, and certain papers and drawings that are now pinned to the wall. To the left of the desk is a white printer, and there’s a black, swivel chair that’s pushed into the desk.

Everything in the room is either peach, light gold, white, or black. And even though blue is really your favourite colour, all of these colours are so easy on the eyes and cozy.

You fucking love it.

This time, you go into a room before Louisa: The one to your right. 

It’s a gigantic closet.

There are so many clothes, so many shirts, dresses. There’s a freaking dresser that’s full of pants, shorts, skirts. There’s a cubby-like structure full of different types of shoes. There’s even a big-ass mirror so that you know how you look when you try on something. Everything is an expensive brand, like Louis Vuitton, Michael Kors, Coach, Gucci, Chanel, Prada... the list goes on and on. But that doesn’t mean that there are no regular brands, like Forever 21, Urban Outfitters, Hollister, and Abercrombie & Fitch. There’s also a hat rack and on top of the dresser are different pieces of jewellery.

You wouldn’t really call yourself a fashionista, but... looking at all these clothes and shoes and accessories...

Makes you really want to try them all on.

Eyes wide, you leave the closet and go to the last door. You open it, revealing a bathroom that’s as big as the guest bedroom.

On the left wall is a double vanity, a mirror above the whole thing. To your right is a large walk in shower, with glass doors. There’s a seat that was built as apart of the wall in it. Ahead of the shower is a super big, rectangular bathtub. There’s a shelf-like thing that’s apart of the tile that the bathtub is built in. It has small, unlit candles in it.

It smells like jasmine.

Oh, and at the end of the room is a toilet, but you’re more entranced in the rest of the space. 

Hell, the rest of your apartment.

You take one last look at everything before closing the door.

“Louisa?” You quietly call out your guardian angel’s, who is looking at everything on your desk, name. She hums. “Can I hug you.”

“Of course!”

You turn around and run up to her, hugging her tightly.

“Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!! AAAAAH, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!” You scream. Louisa happily laughs.

“Why, thank you! I love you, too, darling!” After a couple more seconds, you let go of her and literally jump onto your bed, laying down on it.

Ugh, it’s even more comfortable than it looks.

“Man...” You breathlessly laugh. “I could hang around this place all day!!” 

“I’m sure you could. And I’m also sure that you want to try on all those clothes.”

“Oh, do I ever!” 

“But...” You whine at Louisa’s protest. “You should talk to Marcus. Don’t want to worry him too much.” 

“Can’t I do that after I try on the clothes?” You love Marcus, but damn, do you wanna try on those clothes. 

“Well, you could. However, there’s two things I should tell you about.” You sit up and look at Louisa. “One: You should be expecting a call from your manager later, due to your book-signing tomorrow.” Oh, right. That billboard you saw mentioned that. “And two: You should also be expecting a visit any minute now.”  

“What? From who?”

“Your boyfriend.”

“My _what_?! I-is it S-“

“No, not currently.” Louisa cuts you off before you say his name. “It’s someone you’ve probably already heard of: Ben Platt.”

You stand up.

“Ben?! Platt?! As in Evan Hansen, as in Dear Evan Hansen: The Broadway Musical?! _That_ Ben Platt?!”

“Good, you do know about him.”

“Know about him?! I freaking love that guy!! He’s so hot, and his voice! So beautiful. And he seems so caring and sweet.” You love Dear Evan Hansen. you’ve never seen the musical, but you’ve heard most of the songs. Many times. Very inspiring and... well, beautiful. “But... Louisa... that wasn’t really apart of my wish.”

“... I know. You see, Ben was already your boyfriend in this world. And, I can’t just magically make you two break up. You might say that it’s like a genie. We can’t make anyone fall in love with you, nor vice-versa. Thankfully, the person you wished to be your lover is, in fact, your soulmate, but you haven’t even met him. Yet. So, for now, Ben is your boyfriend. And I would suggest for you to not break up with him right now. You two are both famous personalities, what with you and your new book, and Ben is becoming apart of another musical. And the spotlight is definitely on the both of you when you’re together: You’re a power couple. Everyone loves it, thinks that you’re great together.” You stare at the ground, thinking about your new predicament.

“... okay. Okay, I... I won’t break up with him for now. I’ll give it... I don’t know, a month? And it’ll have to be neutral, for sure. But, I mean, hey, Ben Platt is my boyfriend! That’s pretty awesome, to be honest.”

“I knew you would understand! Just wait until you have met your soulmate, and you both can not deny your feelings to each other any longer.” 

“Sounds good.” Despite not being with him yet, you’ll take what you have. You’re grateful for everything. Plus, like you said, it might be pretty fun to be Ben Platt’s girlfriend for a little bit. 

“_____?” You hear a male voice call out from downstairs, one that you already recognise.

“Oh, speak of the devil! Okay, now‘s my cue to leave! I’ll come back later and see how you’re doing, and if you need anything, just call me! Literally.” After that, Louisa disappears before you can even tell her goodbye. You notice a black crossover purse (a Prada one, holy fuck) on the top of the mess on your desk. And, next to it is your phone, an iPhone X (WHAT) with a light blue case and a galaxy pop-socket. You’re about to grab them both and run downstairs, when you look down, realising that’s you’re still wearing the same clothes from last night. You should probably change.

“O-One second!” You yell loudly. You quickly go into your closet and pick out the first things that stand out to you: A red, long-sleeve shirt that has a twist-hem in the front, a pair of classic blue jeans, a black leather jacket with a floral embroidery in the back, and a black pair of Vans. You take off your clothes hastily, putting your new ones on. You put them in a hamper in the closet, except for Marcus’ jacket, which you bring out and set on the table in front of your bed so that you won’t forget about it. You brush your hair for just a second before grabbing the purse and phone. Then, you leave your bedroom and go downstairs.

Yep. There he is. Eva- Ben. Ben Platt. In your apar- penthouse. 

This will take a lot of getting used to. 

“Hey! You look so beautiful.” He compliments you. He’s wearing a light grey/white sweater and black plants, along with black high-tops. 

He is so hot and cute. And you love him, but you don’t love-love him like you do with your supposed soulmate. 

You like calling him that.

You try to stop thinking about him, focusing on the man in front of you, who has really rendered you speechless. Ben Platt! Right in front of you! Cause he’s your boyfriend! 

“Th-thanks. You look pretty handsome, yourself.” You compliment him back.

“Why, thank you.” He says, closing the distance between the two of you and

kissing

you.

Your first thought is about how you’re kissing Ben Platt. And the next one is how he’s a really good kisser. 

The one after that is how you feel guilty. It’s like you’re cheating on your soulmate (yeah, you can’t get enough of saying that). But then you remember how you haven’t even met him yet, so you should just focus on the hunk who you are currently locking lips with. 

After another minute of making out with Ben, you two separate, sort of out of breath. You’re flushing furiously, almost matching the red of your shirt.

Remember how you flirted with those people at the bar last night (last night as in the last night you spent in your old life)?

You only do shit like that when you’re drunk. You’re not very shy, if you had to, you could strike up a conversation with any given rando, but you’re not flirtatious or anything like that. 

“Ha, what, it hasn’t been that long, has it?” Ben jokes. You wonder what he means by “been that long.” 

“N-no. It’s just... I kinda drank a lot last night, so that kiss was kinda a wake-up call.” You lie. 

“Haha, oh. And, hey, I’m so sorry that I couldn’t make it last night. My flight got delayed, and then there was the weather...” Oh, okay, so he was out of town, probably on business on something. 

“O-Oh! It’s no problem, really.” 

“Yes, it is. I-I should be there for you at every event, big or small. So, to make it up to, I got you this.” He pulls out a long, black, velvet case from out of his pocket. 

One that reads _Tiffany & Co. _on it. 

“Oh, Ben, you shouldn’t have.”

“Yes, I should have. Congratulations, baby.” He hands you the case. You smile at him and open it. 

“Oh my god, Ben!” In the case is a silver necklace that has a small, heart-shaped pendant. “This is so beautiful!” 

“I thought you’d like it.” You take it out of the case gingerly. 

“I love it! Thank you so much! Um, will you help me put it on?”

“Of course.” You hand him the necklace and turn around, holding your hair up. You feel the cool metal of the necklace hit your skin as Ben puts it around your neck, hooking it together. It stands out brilliantly against the red of your shirt. You turn around and face Ben. “That was so nice of you to get this for me.” 

“Anything for you, love.” You blush again. 

And by the way, love?! Does that mean that you two have already said “I love you” to each other?! 

“So, are you ready to go?” Ben asks you. 

“Oh, uh, yeah! Let’s go!” You set the case that the necklace came in on the piano (it was the closest thing). You both walk into the elevator. “So, where are we going again? I-it’s kinda hard to remember stuff.” 

“Well, first we’re going to that new restaurant on Park Avenue, and then...” Ben begins to explain the plan for the date as the elevator doors close.

 

 

***

  

 

“Maybe tomorrow we can do something after your book signing.”

“I’d like that.” 

“Great! I’ll call you later. Maybe a lot later, I have to meet with the director and some of the cast tonight.” 

“Cool! And, uh, that’s okay.”

“Thanks. Bye, _____.”

“Bye, Ben!” You quickly shout before the elevator doors close, leaving you alone again in your penthouse. You sigh, thankful that he didn’t say “I love you” to you. You probably wouldn’t have said it back, and that would have been an awkward mess.

“So, how was it?” You almost scream, turning out to see Louisa leaning against the piano.

“Jeez, warn me next time.” 

“Sorry, honey, but come on! Tell me about your date with hot stuff!” You both move to the couch, sitting down. 

“Okay, well, first we went to this really expensive restaurant where we had brunch. It was so good, and he paid for everything, even when I tried to pay for it. Then, we walked around the city and went into a bunch of different shoppes and just looked around. Then, we went to this arcade place, which I at first thought was kind of weird for him to bring us there, but it was so much fun! We played a bunch of games and messed around!” You lack mentioning how you both held hands multiple times, and that there had been some paparazzi that had taken your guys’ pictures while you two were holding hands. “It didn’t really feel like a date, since I don’t know him that well, but it was like a little get-together with an old friend.” 

“Sounds like fun!”

“It was!”

“And what’s that you’re wearing?” You notice her looking at the necklace that you’re wearing, the one Ben got you.

“Oh, it’s just a necklace Ben bought for me. Isn’t it lovely?”

“Mhm. Don’t get too attached to him, now.” 

“I’m not. But, um, it’s nice to have a boyfriend. A good one. Especially one that buys me things.” You pause, realising what you just said. “Oh, okay, wow, that sounded shallow. I mean, like, one that cares enough about me to buy me stuff. My previous boyfriends, uh... they didn’t seem to really care about doing stuff like that.”

“Well, that’s good. But, since you are getting rid of him soon, can I have him? You make him sound like quite a guy.” You laugh.

“Yeah, sure.” Louisa’s about to say something else when your phone begins to ring. You answer it.

“Hello?”

“_____! How’s my favourite client?!” A male voice cheerily asks you. 

You look at Louisa, mouthing “who is this?” She mouths back “manager.” 

Ohhhh. That makes sense.

“I’m good. How about you?” You nicely say.

“Fantastic! Now, listen, I love the new publicity with you and Ben! And that necklace he got you?! Stunning!!”

“O-Oh! Um, thanks.”

“It’s already increasing your fan base! In fact, there are already almost five-hundred people outside of the bookstore waiting to see you.”

“What?!” You check the time on your phone. “But its only four o’clock!”

“I know! People are _dying_ to see you. Just wait until tomorrow morning! I can tell that we are going to have quite the turn-out! Which is why I need you over at the Barnes  & Noble in half an hour! We need to go over a few things, okay?” 

“Um, yeah, sure.”

“Great! See you there!” He hangs up the phone.

“Well, he sounds...” You clear your throat. “Eccentric.” Louisa laughs.

“Oh, you have no idea!”

“What?!” Louisa just laughs again. 

“And you might want to know his name: Trenton Bails.” 

“Anything else I should know about him?”

“Hm. Not really. Here’s the basics: He’s married, has no children, and is one of the best managers in the biz. Don’t piss him off, but don’t kiss his ass, either. You’re one of his best clients, so he kinda needs you.” You nod.

“Good to know.” You sigh. “I guess I should already get going. Gotta drop by the bar and talk to Marcus. Tell him I’m okay and stuff.” 

“Definitely! I’m happy you remembered that! I didn’t. I’ll drop by later, dear!”

“Okay, b-“ Once again, she disappears before you can say goodbye. You huff, smiling and rolling your eyes. You go upstairs and grab Marcus’ jacket before going into the elevator and calling an Uber. Once you’re in the lobby and go outside the building, it takes only a minute for your ride to show up. A little surprised, you get in the backseat.

“The bar on 35th street, right?” The driver asks you when you close the door.

“Yes.” You reply. He nods his head, merging back onto the road and into traffic. You decide to check your phone, looking through your contacts. You must have over a hundred numbers. You recognise most of them: Marcus, Jenny, Raquel, Ben, Trenton, Madeline (another local at the bar), Isaac (used to live next to you, wonder how you know him now?), etc. Including more people like Isaac, where they knew you because of certain aspects in your previous life. But there are some names that you have no clue how you know them. And, of course, you didn’t write in the description thing for any of the profiles, so you only have pictures of them.

You’ll have to ask Louisa about some of them... most of them... all of them? 

Next, you check your Twitter. You had one before, but you didn’t really use it.

But now you do, cause apparently you have over 600,000 followers.

_WHAT THE HELL._

You have posted a lot of different pictures of you and your friends and the people you don’t really know and people you just met. And there’s pictures of you going to parties and social events and... is that you on the Ellen show?! You’ve also posted little jokes, or inspirations, or you’ve talked to fans, or even famous people.

Which, you guess that you now are. A famous person.

That’s so weird.

This is all weird. Awesome, but weird. 

“Hey, lady!” You snap your head from your phone to up at the driver. “We’re here.” You look out the window and, yes, you’re right in front of the bar. You were so caught up in your phone that you weren’t paying any attention to the car stopping.

“Oh, uh, sorry. Thanks, have a good day.” You say, quickly grabbing Marcus’ jacket that you had set down next to you and tipping the man ten dollars before getting out. You rate him five stars (you’ll usually rate someone five stars as long as they’re not a total asshole to you) as he drives away. You sigh and look at the entrance to the bar, happy to finally be somewhere that’s familiar. You walk up to the door, opening in it and walking in.

_Thank god_ , you think, _everything’s still the sam-_

_“-y myself!” You yell angrily at your friend._

_“_____, seriously, you’re drunk. Super drunk. I’m not letting you walk home alone.” Marcus tries to reason with you, but you’re too drunk and emotional to be thinking straight at the moment. You grunt in annoyance._

_“You know, this is how you always are. You treat me like I’m some child! Well, you know what, Marcus?! I’m a goddamn adult who doesn’t need your help! So just fuck off.” You storm out, making sure to slam the door._

You inhale sharply. 

Louisa was right. You will begin to remember things. You didn’t think you would start remembering things so soon, but here you are. It makes sense why you remembered the one you just did. It was the most recent. 

But you hate it. Cause you feel guilty about going off on Marcus like that. What you said last night wasn’t as bad as what you said during the other last night, but still. 

Marcus is a good guy and he was only trying to help you. 

Man. You feel like trash.

You sigh and allow the door to close behind you. Then, you walk up to the bar, where Marcus is making some drink. Once you get up to the counter, he notices you and smiles. He quickly gives the drink to a man sitting at one of the stools before making another drink and giving it to you.

“Uh, thanks. What is it?” You hold it up, the liquid inside the glass crystal clear. 

“Water.” You playfully glare at him. “You know, in case you haven’t had any yet. Or enough.”

“Ha, fair enough. Oh, and here.” You hand Marcus his jacket. He thanks you as you begin to drink some of the water.

“So, how are you feeling?” Marcus asks you, grabbing a dirty glass from the counter and polishing it with a towel. 

“Better. A lot better.” You set the glass down. “Uh, listen... sorry about last night. I didn’t mean to yell at you. That was really bitchy of me.” 

“Apology accepted. I didn’t care that much, though. I’ve dealt with you long enough to get used to your drunk moments.”

“I’m taking my apology back.”

“Nope. Too late.” You laugh at his response, drinking some more of the water.

“In all seriousness, you are right. I’m, uh... gonna take a break from drinking for a while.”

“Good for you. Maybe now you won’t yell at me as much.”

“Oh, no. That’ll still happen.” This time, you both laugh. “Anyway, hate to cut this short, but I gotta go. Have to meet with my manager about that book-signing tomorrow. Thanks for being so understanding, Marcus. I’ll talk to you later.” You get up, but Marcus quickly stops you.

“Oh, that reminds me! Jenny and I were wondering if you and Ben would want to meet up tonight. You know, little double-date action.” Double-date? You’ve never done that with Marcus and Jenny before. By the time they got together, you had just broken up with some jerk, and you had tried to focus less on your love life and more on your writing career, so you never had a boyfriend while they were dating.

“Um, I don’t know. Ben had mentioned something about working late tonight.”

“Yeah, well, I asked him about it a couple minutes ago, and he said that he can get out of his work stuff by 11.” Huh? That’s sort of weird that Marcus has Ben’s phone number. He never did that with any of your previous boyfriends. How long have you and Ben been dating?

“You talked to my boyfriend? Before me?”

“Yep. And he’s already said yes, so unless you wanna make him go by himself, you should also say yes.”

“Well, duh, Marcus, I’m saying yes. Where will we meet you two?”

“Just here, then we’ll go over to that restaurant, the Italian one. I’ve heard it’s pretty good.” You nod.

“Cool. I’ll see you there. Byeeeee!” You wave, turning around and walking away. You hear Marcus laugh and say bye to you, too, as you leave the bar. You’re only ten minutes away from the Barnes & Noble, so you see no point in calling another Uber. As you walk on the busy sidewalk, your phone dings. You take it out of your purse and check it, making sure to still be paying attention to where you’re walking.

_Ben Da Boyfriend:_

_Hey Marcus asked me if we wanted to go out with him and Jenny_

You smile at the name you gave him. You give all your friends stupid nicknames or additions in your contacts list. You’re happy that’s another thing that hasn’t changed.

_You:_

_I heard. Just talked to him about it and said yes._

You get an almost instant response. 

_Ben Da Boyfriend:_

_Great can’t wait to see you there babyyyyyyy_  

You almost snort aloud.

_You:_

_Lol you too_

After that, you turn off the ringer and put your phone away. You hope that once you break up with Ben, you two can still be friends. 

He seems like such a good guy.

“AHHH! IT’S HER!” Your eyes widen as you look at the girl who just screamed and is looking right back at you. 

You hadn’t realised that you were right at the library.

God, the line that the girl is in is so damn long. It’s definitely more than five-hundred people. Everyone looks at you and begins screaming, calling out your name. You smile nervously, waving.

If there wasn’t a belt-thing that’s meant to keep people in line (and some security-looking guys), you swear that the people in the line would be running towards you.

A tall man that’s wearing a suit walks out of the building and sees you. He quickly walks up to you. 

“What are you doing? Ugh, you know what, we’ll just talk about this inside.” He grabs your wrist and just about drags you inside Barnes & Noble. You could barely hear what he just said due to the screaming fans. 

Ha, fans. YOUR fans.

Once you two are inside and the doors close, the man lets go of your wrist. 

“Why didn’t you go through the back way? That’s how we always do it!” Now that the screaming is muffled, you can clearly hear the man’s voice, and though he sounded different on the phone, you recognise his voice: Trenton Bails.

“Oh, uh... sorry. Wasn’t thinking straight.” You didn’t know that you were supposed to go through the back entrance! You’ve never done this before!

Um.

You don’t _remember_ ever doing this before.

“Well... it’s okay. I’m glad no one jumped that belt. Good thing we got security already.” Trenton sighs. You gulp, nodding. Would someone had done that? 

That’s kinda scary.

“Okay, let’s go over how tomorrow morning is going to go. I know we’ve done this couple times in the past, but it’s nice to have a little reminder, you know?” You nod again. It’s nice to have a little reminder when you don’t remember the previous events.

For almost an hour, Trenton goes through every little detail about the book-signing tomorrow. There’s already a pretty big section in the store just for your book, which you will really have to read when you get home. There’s a table, surrounded by bookshelves of just the book, and there’s a banner hanging from the high ceiling. You have to be here by 7 A.M. since there’s going to be so many fucking people, supposedly, and you’ll stay by at least 12 P.M. You may stay longer, though, if there’s a lot of people left. You wouldn’t want to disappoint people.

Trenton told you that that might not be a good idea. You’ll most likely get really bad hand cramps from auto-graphing stuff a bunch.

This is really overwhelming.

At around six o’clock, you leave the Barnes & Noble, this time going out the back way. You walk for a couple minutes before you call another Uber, going back to your penthouse. Once you’re there, you go upstairs to your room and get your book. The newest one: _Cross My Heart and Hope To Die_. You should probably read it, since tomorrow people might ask you stuff about it or talk to you about it. You don’t want to be confused about your own book! 

When you go back downstairs, ready to read your book for the next couple of hours on your couch, Louisa is waiting for you. 

“Oh, hey, Louisa.” You greet her, sitting down on the couch next to her. 

“Hello, dear! Just wanted to make sure that you’re doing okay. Not too overwhelmed, are you?” How did she know about that? 

“Um, kinda. Not too much, but it’s definitely going to take some time getting used to the attention. Ha, but I also definitely don’t mind it.”  

“That’s good! Anyway, I have to go.” She stands up.

“But you just got here!” You protest. 

“Yes, I know. I have some business that I need to take care of.” You shoot her a questioning glance. 

“What kind of business does a guardian angel have to deal with?” 

“A lot. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, after your book-signing. Can’t wait for you to tell me about it! Good luck!”

“Bye!” You quickly say, finally able to tell her goodbye before she disappears. Where does she even go? 

To heaven? 

You have absolutely no idea, and you would ask her, but she’d probably say that she can’t tell you. 

Eh.

You’ll ask her anyway.

Speaking of asking her things, you didn’t even get to ask her about your contact list! You just add that to the long list of questions you’ll ask her tomorrow.

For about five hours, you read your book, narcissistically entranced in your own writing. The plot is great, it’s interesting, it leaves you wanting to know more after every word. And something about it is familiar. 

You guess that you somehow remember writing it. You know that you never wrote it in your last life.

You’re almost halfway through the book (it’s around 600 pages) when it’s 10:00 P.M. You set the book down and go upstairs, finally taking a shower and getting rid of your make-up (that STILL looked good!) from last night. After getting dry, you put on some clothes (a lavender hoodie dress and a pair of knee-high boots). You feel kinda sexy, but also casual.

You like it.

With your purse and phone, you meet up with Marcus, Jenny, and Ben. For the rest of the night, the four of you go out to dinner and roam around the city. You have a great time, all of you laughing and joking around like old friends. 

Okay, it was awkward when Ben held your hand again, but you’re starting to get used to it. 

By 1 A.M., you all go your separate ways. Marcus and Jenny leave together, and you and Ben go back to your place.  

Ben doesn’t leave. 

 

  

The fun doesn’t stop for another half hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure you all know what that means.
> 
> Oh, and, what, did you think that the reader would just be given everything right away?
> 
> I don’t really know anything about Ben Platt except his music, so I’m solely basing his personality off of my imagination! It was so hard to find young, single male celebrities (what the hell why is everyone taken). By the way, the penthouse design is based off of a bunch of different pictures I found, I’ll have to find the links to all of them and attach them to the notes.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this, and I’ll talk to you next weekend, byeeeee!


	3. Hello, Hello, and Heeeello!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louisa makes shit happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Oh my god, we’re almost at 200 hits and 30 kudos!! Thank you all so much, I can’t believe it!! I love all the comments, and I did listen to them!! 
> 
> By the way, this chapter is NOT NEW. It’s still from last week. I just wanted to make sure that everyone reads the new summary about updates. I’ve realised that if I want to keep writing the chapters like I do, as in about 7,000 words, I sometimes need two weeks. I’m really sorry, the next chapter is coming out next weekend!! Again, I’m very sorry!!! 
> 
> But thank you so much for reading any of my stuff, I appreciate everything!! I’ll talk to you soon!!!

10,000 is a pretty big number, isn’t it?

It feels even bigger when that number is represented in people.

People that are waiting in a line to see YOU.

It’s the morning of December 3, the day of which you are at Barnes & Noble for the book-signing of your newest book. Earlier, you had woken up next to your celebrity boyfriend, Ben Platt, in your penthouse.

Wow, it’s fun to say that, isn’t it?

Ben quickly put his clothes from last night back on before kissing you goodbye, saying that he’ll call you later.

Yep. His clothes from last night. 

You then hastily took a shower, picked out some clothes, put on some make-up, put the clothes on, and rode to the library in an Uber that you had called. 

Well, you didn’t really go all the way to the library. You stopped a few blocks away, making sure to enter in through the back way. You remembered to do so this time, and you are extremely thankful that you did.

There’s just so many goddamn people.

The line stretches all across 42nd Street. Fortunately, the Barnes & Noble is three stories high, leaving lots and lots of room for people in the line to just pile inside. 

Once you got there, everyone just started fucking screaming.

It kinda made you want to throw up. You’re just really nervous that you’ll fuck up and say the wrong thing, or accidentally piss someone off. But, nevertheless, you tried to push past your apprehensiveness while walking to the section where the table was, the table where you are now currently sitting at and signing different things, front books to fanart. And you’ve also been taking pictures with basically every single person.

By the way, all of the fanart you’ve seen has been fucking phenomenal and so flattering. They have been of your new book, your previous books, some have even been of just you, or you as a character in your book.

IT’S AWESOME.

Anyway, you’ve currently probably seen, what, almost a thousand people by now? Definitely all the people that were in the store at first. It’s been about two hours since you’ve started, and you have seen a mix of both humans and monsters. You saw Kendall (Nice Cream Guy) again, and he freaking brought Burgerpants with him!!! Whose actual name is Mateo, and he likes to go by Teo. You’ve also seen Bratty and Catty, and a couple other minor characters from Undertale, and some simple monsters, like Temmies, which are all so fucking adorable.

God, every time you saw a monster, it was hard for you not to have a freaking panic attack just out of them being real, and them being YOUR fucking fans. 

Speaking of fans.

“Thank you so much!” A young woman says to you after taking a picture with you. 

“Of course! Have a nice day!” You tell her as she walks away from the table, her smile bright.

It’s weird. Everyone always thanks you. But why? You’re here for them, not the other way around. If anything, you should be thanking them for coming.

Which you had been doing.

Until Trenton said that it was unnecessary. 

You almost told him to shut the hell up. You were so close. 

You sit back down, sighing with a small smile plastered on your face. You’re already feeling tired, but you refuse to leave until either you’ve seen everyone or you’ve fainted from exhaustion. 

It will most likely be the second one.

“Next!” You hear one of the security people say (Um, is  _that_  fucking necessary, Bails?!) to the next people in line. You open your eyes, the excited noises of the next fans already reaching your ears. They walk up to the table, and you look up. 

And you look at one of the people.

And then you look even further up at the other person.

And you just fucking freeze.

Sure, there had been moments when you were so caught up in Undertale that you even had fucking weird-ass dreams with some of the characters in them, and sure, you had a general sense of what your favourite characters looked like, but...

Having the tall, bold, strong, blue fish monster named Undyne and the short, shy, brilliant, yellow dinosaur (perhaps lizard, you never really knew) monster called Alphys stand right in front of you was absolutely mind-blowing. 

They aren’t wearing their classic clothes from the game, of course. Well, Undyne kinda is. She’s wearing a white tank-top, a black leather jacket, a pair of blue jeans, a black pair of Uggs, and a red bandana around her neck. 

Okay, so it basically is her date outfit from the game.

And Alphys is wearing a floral shirt with a light blue pair of jeans.  

Oh my god, she is so cute, they both are. 

It’s so weird. It’s like 3-Demensional, but not, because they’re real, real scales, real hair, real glasses, real clothes.

Real.

Alphys is holding a copy of your new book, looking very, very excited. And even though Undyne kinda looks like she could care less about being here, you can see the tiniest glint of excitement in her eye. 

“H-hi! Oh my gosh, i-it’s so n-nice to meet you!” Alphys says, her voice just like you had imagined it: High-pitched and youngish. “W-would you please s-sign this?” She holds your book in front of you. You stare at it for a second, then staring back up at her.

“Oh. Oh! Um, yeah, yeah, of course!” She hands you the book and you set it down on the table, grabbing one of the pens. “And, uh... who am I making this out to?” You open the book. It feels weird to ask her that since you already know who she is. 

“Alphys a-and Undyne!” Undyne glances at Alphys, and you feel like she’s trying to silently say, “I told you to not include me,” but you’re happy that Alphys did. In the book, you write:  _Alphys and Undyne, may happy moments flourish in your lives!_  Under that, you autographed your name, like you’ve been doing every time. For the most part, you come up with new things to write in people’s books and/or fanart, but sometimes you repeat the same thing you had written before.

That was not the case this time.

You hand the book back to Alphys, smiling happily. 

“Thank you s-so much!!!” Alphys squeals. “C-can I take a picture w-with you?”  

“Of course!” Your smile grows wider, the same with Alphys. She walks over to you and gets her phone out of her pocket. 

“Here, Al, I’ll take it.” Undyne says, and oh, wow, her voice is also like how you had imagined it: A little lower-pitched and... well, she basically sounds like a normal woman. The same goes for Alphys. They sound like a mix of those comic dubs that you’ve seen before (only a couple) and when people play the game and they create their own voices for the characters. Everyone mainly has the same idea, and, really, they were all right.

But you’re the only person who gets to know that.

_Wow._

“W-what? No, I-I want you to b-be in it!” Alphys protests.  

“It’s no problem, really.” Undyne walks over to her, sticking her hand out for Alphys to give her the phone. 

“You know, I can have one of them take it.” You try to reason with the two women, nodding your head to the security guards. “Only if you want. I mean, if you really don’t want to be in the picture, that’s okay.” Does Undyne not like your books?

Or you?

“No, sh-she wants to be in the p-picture, she just won’t a-admit it.” Alphys sternfully says. 

“Alphys!” Undyne exclaims.

“What, are you, um... like, not a fan?” You ask Undyne.

“Well, my girlfriend, here, just about dragged me to come to this thing.” She puts an arm around Alphys. 

Her insult was worth it for you to hear her call Alphys her girlfriend. 

“U-Undyne! That’s not nice!” Alphys glares up at the tall monster.

“No, no, it’s fine. Have you, uh, ever read my books?” 

“N-“

“Yes! She has.” Alphys interrupts Undyne’s denial. “B-but, like I said, she j-just doesn’t want to a-admit it.”  

“Ha, oh, not a fan of romance?” You ask. Undyne shrugs. 

“Not really.” Alphys glares at her again, and you swear that you can see a begging look in her eyes. Undyne looks down at her girlfriend and sighs. “But... I have read one of your books a little bit, and... fine, okay, I think that the fighting scenes are pretty badass.” 

_Fighting... scenes...?_

_I wrote fighting scenes in one of my books?_

_Something about that... is familiar..._

“Thank you. Um, I, and Alphys, really want you to be in the picture. But, again, that’s your choice. Seriously, no pressure.” Undyne looks confused for a second by what you just said, but it instantly turns into slight annoyance when she grumbles another, “Fine.”  

“Great!” You and Alphys say in unison. 

“Uh, hey, Kristen, can you take a picture for us?” You turn around to one of the security guards. She smiles and nods her head, probably thankful to finally have something to do. Really, they all just stand around and watch. It’s probably super boring. Alphys hands Kristen her phone, and the three of you stand in front of the table, with you on the left, Alphys in the middle, and Undyne on the right. Undyne keeps her arm around Alphys, and you do the same, putting your arm on top of Undyne’s. 

“3... 2... 1...!” Kristen counts down. The three of you smile as Kristen taps the screen, silently taking a couple pictures. “Okay, all done!” You let go of Alphys as Kristen walks over to her, handing her back her phone.  

“Th-thank you so much!!” Alphys repeats herself, too excited to even bother checking the pictures.  

“Uh, yeah, thanks.” Undyne quietly agrees. 

“No problem! It was very nice to meet you two! Have a good day!” 

“Y-you, too!” Alphys says, her and Undyne then walking away towards the exit. As you watch them walk away, you sigh and sit back down at the table.

You just met Undyne and Alphys.

Your smile couldn’t be wiped off your face if you tried.

 

 

***

 

 

“Ugh, my hand hurts so fucking much!” You groan out, freely cursing now that the Barnes & Noble is temporarily empty, besides for a few more security guards and your manager. For half an hour, the Barnes & Noble is closed so that it can clear out the table and belts, stuff like that that are left from the book-signing.

“I told you that staying the whole time was a bad idea.” Trenton says. Yep, you stayed the whole time, met every single fan that came today.

All ten thousand-something of them. 

For about nine hours. 

Jesus, not only does your hand hurt, but your face hurts from smiling so damn much. 

“Well, you know what?” You ask no one in particular as you walk out of the library with Trenton. “It was so worth it to meet everyone.”

Especially Undyne and Alphys.

You still can’t believe that they came.

“_____, you know I love how you love to show your love for your fans, but that was almost outright ridiculous.” You stare at him, wanting to call him out for using the word “love” three times in one sentence, but you bite your tongue.

“Like I said, Bails, it was worth it.” You get out your phone, using only your left hand, and open the Uber app. Trenton sighs.

“Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you, though, when your hand falls off.” You look up at him, smiling at his stupid joke. “I’ll call you tomorrow about all the people who want to interview you. You have quite the list. But, I know that today was very tiring, so rest, okay?” 

“I’ll try.” You decide to put your phone away, thinking that you’d rather walk. Even though you had to get up to take pictures, you were mainly sitting during the whole event. You need to stretch out your legs.

“Have a good day!” Trenton begins to walk away. 

“You, too!” You quickly say back to him before you lose him in the sea of people that join you on the crowded sidewalk. You begin to also walk away, in the opposite direction, when you suddenly hear your phone begin to ring. Using your left hand, and only your fucking left hand, you open your purse and take out your phone. You quickly read the name of who’s calling you before answering it. 

“Hey, Ben!” You greet your (somewhat) boyfriend.

“Hey! Uh, listen, I’m gonna have to take a rain check on our date for today. I’m really stuck at work, and they’re not letting me leave. Literally. They’re actually threatening to fire me if I leave right now.”

“Oh, jeez. That’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” Ben sounds a little nervous. Maybe he was afraid that you’d be angry.

“Yes, it’s fine. Really!” You try to assure him. 

“Great! Thank you so much, _____. H-“ He’s abruptly cut off by a woman’s voice in the background, calling his name. “Oh, okay, I gotta go. But we’ll talk later, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Bye.” You say sincerely, knowing that that sentence would have sounded a little sarcastic otherwise. 

“Bye.” Ben hangs up. You put your phone away, still only using your left hand. After a minute, you have to stop at a crosswalk. And, once you look over at the other side that you are about to cross to, you see none other than your guardian angel. Smiling curiously, you cross the street when the sign tells you that’s it’s safe to walk across the road. 

“Hey!” You say to Louisa when you walk up to her.

“Hi, dear! I heard that your plans are cancelled, so how about I take you to lunch?” 

_How did she...?_

Eh, you decide not to ask.

“Um, okay, sure. Where to?”

“It’s a surprise!” She begins to walk away, and you quickly follow her. “So, how was the book-signing?” 

“It was amazing! I met so many different people who were all so nice. I even met Undyne and Alphys! You, uh, know who they are, right?” 

“Of course! I know about everyone!”

“Cool, that’s good. Hey, so, uh, now that we have a moment to talk, I have a couple questions.” 

“Ask away.”

“Well, I already had some that I wanted to ask you, but now I have one that just came to mind. How... how am I going to be friends with Undyne and Alphys is they’re my fans?” It’s true. Alphys would probably freak the hell out if she saw you again, she might even ask for another picture. How can they be your friends if they really only see you as some author?

“Oh, don’t worry about that. It’ll all work out.” Louisa says confidently, leaving you to wonder if she truly knows what will happen in the future.

“Uh... okay. Next question: Who are all these people on my contact list?”

“_____, do you really expect me to answer that?” She glances questioningly at you. You think about what you just said. 

“Okay, you’re right. But, I mean, there are a bunch of names in my contact list that I don’t really recognise, so do you know how I’ve met some of them?” 

“Well...” Louisa pauses, thinking. “You’ve met most of them through business. They’re either your friend, or they just gave you their number because they had to for something. Some of them are your neighbors, and I believe that a couple are some old friends that you are still in somewhat contact with.” 

“Okay... I’ll have to go over my contacts later. Here’s another question: How long have monsters been on the surface for?” 

“Hmm... I would say for about two years now.”

“Two years?!” You almost stop walking out of pure shock, but you know that people would probably start yelling at you if you did that. 

“Yes. What about it?”

“That’s, like, so long!” 

“Well, actually, it’s the perfect time. Most humans are now mainly okay with the existence of monsters, and there are certain developments in your future friends that occurred during that short time period.”

“I... yeah, that makes sense. But... two years?! Without ever meeting them?! I don’t know, that feels like a while. Hey, wait. So, does that mean that Alphys and Undyne have been my fans for around two years?”

“Sort of. About six months after the barrier broke, you published your first book. Alphys did go and buy that one, and that is when she became your fan. But, it was only ten months later, a month after your second book came out, that Undyne also became a fan.” 

“Oh. Hang on, how the hell did I write a book in nine months?! And, that must mean that I wrote this new book in... another nine months! What?!” It perplexes you how you could have written such long books in less than a year.

“It was hard for you to stop writing.” Louisa shrugs. “Once you got an idea in your head, you had to write it out. But that doesn’t mean that you isolated yourself or anything like that. You were an insomniac for the longest time.”

“Woah. That’s... cool? And kinda messed-up?” You nervously laugh, sheepishly rubbing the back of your neck. It’s not like that would’ve been the first time you’d been an insomniac, but damn. “Okay, next question: W-“

“Wait, put that question on hold, because we’re here!” Louisa interrupts you, stopping. You both move closer to the building you just stopped in front of, getting out of the way of the people on the sidewalk. Once you do that, you look up at the sign on the front of the establishment.

“No way...” You mutter. 

“Yes way!” 

“This is... this is actually Grillby’s?!” You gasp out, reading the sign aloud. In front of you is an exact replica of the design of the restaurant Grillby’s from Undertale, besides the snow, of course. You’re surprised that you didn’t notice it right away when you and Louisa walked onto this street. 

“Yep. They wanted the design to be the exact same. It made it easier to be up here. Okay, come on, let’s go inside.” She walks towards the door.

“Wait.” You say. She stops and turns around. “What if... what if  _he_  is in there?” She says nothing, only turning back around. 

_Is that supposed to mean something?!_

“Louisa. I... just no. I can’t go in there.” 

“Yes, you can!” She turns around, walks backs in front of you, grabs your wrist, and practically drags you to the door. She opens it and pulls you inside. Once you’re in, she let’s go and joins you inside, allowing the door to close behind her. You look around the bar.

It’s exactly like the game.

Same floor, same tables, same booths. 

Well, okay, this place is definitely bigger than the one in Undertale; therefore, there’s more booths on both sides of the restaurant. But, besides that, everything is the same. Even every monster from Undertale that hang around in Grillby’s are in here.

Except for the one that you were afraid to see. 

You sigh, relieved that Louisa didn’t just force you to meet your supposed soulmate. You don’t feel like you’re ready.

Yet.

Your eyes catch the flaming bartender. He’s definitely hot.  

Get it?

You’ve always thought Grillby was pretty handsome, and kinda underrated. He’s wearing what he wears in the game: A white, collared shirt with long sleeves, a black vest over that, a black bow-tie, and a pair of glasses. You assume that he’s wearing black pants and a pair of black shoes. 

You also can’t help but wonder how he looks without his glasses... 

After a couple seconds you realise that every monster in the place is staring at you and Louisa (well, mainly you), and that might be because you two are the only humans in here, but...

It might be cause you’re kinda staring at Grillby.

You flush slightly and smile nervously as you follow Louisa to an empty booth to your left. You both sit down in it, on opposite sides, of course.

“Louisa, are you sure this is a good idea? What if S-“ 

“Yes, it’s a good idea, trust me!” She cuts you off, a little annoyed with your doubts.

_What the hell is she planning?_  

After a moment, a young, yellow, bunny monster comes over to you and Louisa, giving you both menus. She’s wearing a purple solid-coloured shirt and black pants.  

“Hi, my name is Dawn, and I’ll be your waitress this afternoon. Any drinks I can start you off with? We have sodas, teas, and of course, the bar is open.” She sweetly says, smiling as she gets a notepad and a pen out of her apron.

“A Long Island Tea, please.” Louisa says. 

“Uh, a Coke?” Dawn nods, writing down your orders and walking away.  

“No alcohol?” Louisa asks, raising an eyebrow at you.

“Yeah, I, um... am trying to lay off it for a bit.” You put your elbows on the table while you read the menu. There’s definitely a broader selection of food items than there was Underground. 

That is, of course, if fries and a burger were the only options before. 

“Good for you.” Louisa says, reading the menu, also. 

_Why does everyone say that?_

“Thanks.” You read everything on the menu, but you’re still inclined to get either the burger or the fries. Seriously, didn’t everyone who played Undertale want to try one of those??  

A couple minutes pass by before Dawn comes back with the drinks. 

“Have you two made your decisions?” She asks as she sets the drinks down on the table. You look at Louisa, who nods, and you nod back, the two of you silently saying that you both have decided on what you want. 

“Yes. I’d like the burger.” You say. You remember how that was what you chose the first time you played Undertale. 

“And I’d like the grilled chicken salad.” Dawn writes down both of your orders. You and Louisa had her the menus, and she smiles again before taking them and walking away.

“Wow, you show-off. Being all healthy and stuff.” You tell Louisa, taking a sip of your drink. 

“I have to, hon! I don’t exercise like you do, you’re allowed to get a burger.” 

“Yeah, uh, says the woman who’s extremely freakin’ thin!”

“By only eating healthy things!”

“Louisa, you have magic!” You quietly say. “I’m sure that you can magically keep yourself thin or some shit like that.”

“If only...” She shakes her head, taking a sip of the tea. You start laughing, and she smirks at you once she puts her drink back down. 

“And speaking of exercise, I haven’t even done anything in, like, a week. I need to run tomorrow.” 

“See? That’s the kind of self-control I don’t have!” You laugh again, Louisa joining you this time. 

“Here we are!” Dawn announces, walking over to the booth with two plates in her hands. She sets the right ones in front of you and Louisa. 

“Wow, that was really fast.” You tell Dawn, surprised.

“Well, if I’m being honest, y’all are kinda our only real customers. You see, everyone else that’s in here are our regulars. They get the same thing every time, and some of them don’t really get anything.” She explains, crossing her arms.

“Oh.” Once she said that, you felt sorta stupid. You should’ve realised that, really.

“It’s nice to see some new faces, though!” Dawn cheerfully says before walking away. 

“She’s nice.” Louisa says, trying the salad that she got.

“Yeah. All monsters are nice.” You have read one fan fiction where one of the characters was portrayed as a bitch (the bunny monster that’s a regular here, you think). It was in a Sans/Reader fic, and she made them get into a fight and basically almost fucked up their entire relationship.

Oh, and then there’s Jerry.

But, you hope that all monsters in this universe are nice (you have no hope for Jerry, though). 

You take your mind off of the personalities of monsters and focus on the food in front of you. You pick up the burger with both hands and raise it to your mouth, taking a bite out of it.

_Holy._

_Fuck._

Out of the question, this is the best burger you’ve ever had, and quite possibly thee best piece of food you’ve ever had. Sure, you went to the expensive brunch this morning with Ben yesterday and that Italian restaurant with him, Jenny, and Ben, but...

This shit is too good.

The bun is fluffy, the meat is juicy and seasoned perfectly (you usually don’t care for meat, but burgers are awesome), the lettuce is crispy and fresh, along with the tomato. There’s no onion or pickles or cheese, which you actually like since some people might not like that stuff, or they may be lactose-intolerant. There’s also no condiments on it, and even though there are condiments present at the table, they are fucking useless, for the burger doesn’t even need a sauce.

It’s perfect and delicious on its own. 

For twenty minutes, you and your guardian angel happily eat the great food, talking a little bit in between bites. You eat the whole burger (you skipped breakfast this morning) and Louisa almost eats all of the salad. Dawn comes by and takes the near-empty plates off of the table and leaves the check. She comes back immediately, and you give her your credit card (Louisa is an angel, she doesn’t actually have money).

“Thanks for coming, girls! Have a nice day!” Dawn says to you and Louisa when she gives you the bill and your credit card back. You tell her to have a nice day, too. You then sign the receipt and stand up, but Louisa almost straightaway stops you. 

“Wait! What’s the rush?” She takes a sip of her second tea, which is halfway full. You sit back down cautiously and give her a suspicious look.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. But we don’t have to leave right away.” She shrugs, and if you hadn’t continued studying her face, you would have missed her glancing to her right.

Towards the door.

“Oh my god, Louisa... are you making me wait for him?!” Reality comes crashing down as you realise what Louisa has been planning this whole time.

“Wait for who?” She blatantly lies.

"Louisa, what the hell?!” You stand up, pretty pissed. “I don’t want to meet him like this, I don’t want it to be rushed. And Jesus Christ, I feel like a goddamn stalker! And I’m not ready to meet him yet, okay? _Not_. _Yet_.” You get out of the booth and begin to walk towards the door. 

“Wait, _____!” Louisa calls out to you, but you ignore her. You’re about to reach out your hand and open the door when

_BAM!_  

The door swings open, and hits you in the face, right on your nose. You were so not expecting that, that you actually fall backwards, right on your ass.

“Oh, fuck...” You grumble, putting a hand over your nose.

“wh- oh, shi- i’m so sorry. you okay, kid?” A man says. 

Well, your nose hurts like hell, and your tailbone kinda aches, so you think that, no, you’re NOT okay!

“I guess?” You nearly groan out, pain thick in your voice. 

“uh, here, lemme help you up.”

_Hey._

_Wait a second._

_Why does that voice sound..._

You slowly look up, your eyes trailing the person in front of you from head to toe.

Scratch that.

The monster in front of you.

Scratch that.

The _skeleton_  in front of you.

One that you have seen too many times, imagined too many times, written about too many times. 

Sans. 

Sans the skeleton. 

He’s not like an actual skeleton, but you had already guessed that. His bone is white and smooth, and there are the tiniest spaces between the bones in his fingers.

Magic, most likely. It’s what all monsters are made of, after all.

He’s wearing his signature outfit: A blue hoodie, white undershirt, black basketball shorts. The only difference is that he’s wearing a pair of black converse, instead of his usual pick slippers. 

“c’mon, don’t leave me hangin’.” He stretches his arm a little bit, the one that he had out for you, his hand open for yours. You look at it before staring back up at him.

“Oh! Uh, yeah, thanks.” You let go of your nose and use your other hand to grab his. He easily pulls you up. 

“i am so sorry. uh, are you sure you’re okay? your nose is bleeding. oh god, are you crying?” He frantically talks to you, clearly feeling guilty about what just happened. You look at your hand, the one that you had around your nose, and sure enough, there’s a little bit of blood on it. Plus, tears are welling up in your eyes.

“I’m fine, really! It’s just, uh, when people get hit on their nose it goes, like, straight to their nerves and makes them cry. It doesn’t hurt though, I swear!” 

That’s a lie. It does hurt. Not as badly as it was a second ago, though.

“look, lemme buy you somethin’.” 

“What?” You try to blink back your tears, wiping your nose with your arm as you stare back at him. “No, I-I, I couldn’t possibly let you do that.”

“seriously. it’s the least i can do after acting like such a _numbskull_.” His smile widens a bit, and the corners of your mouth quirk up in anticipation of what he might have just done.

“Did you just...?”

“oh, i just.” You laugh, his pun sorta distracting you from your pain. Sans laughs a bit, too.

“Well, uh... how can I say no that?” You slowly say. 

“great.” He walks past you, towards the bar. You turn around and glance towards Louisa, glaring slightly at her. She puts her hands up in a “You’re welcome” motion before drinking more of the tea. You shake your head at her and smile before walking up the bar and sitting next to Sans. 

YOU JUST SAT NEXT TO SANS. 

IN GRILLBY’S.

WHAT EVEN IS LIFE ANYMORE.

“hey, grillbz, my usual.” Sans says to the fire bartender. “and what do you want? i’ll buy you anything, just name it.” 

_YOU, I WANT YOU._  

Oh god, that was when you knew that you needed to chill.

“Just, uh...” You clear your throat. “Raspberry tea?” You had seen it on the menu, and it sounds pretty good. Grillby just barely nods before getting a glass.

“seriously? that’s what you want? a tea?” Sans asks you.

“What, did you expect me to say a car?” You joke, causing Sans to chuckle. 

“no, but thanks for holding back.” You prop your elbow on the counter as Grillby comes by and gives you a drink, and gives Sans a ketchup bottle. 

Oh.

His usual. 

That makes sense. 

You mutter a quick thanks to Grillby, who also gives you a napkin for your nose (probably), while Sans drinks some of the ketchup. You also take a sip of the tea, which is super good.  

“are you... not gonna say something?” He asks you after a moment. 

“About what?” His eyebrows (no, eye bones) furrow at you, and the white lights in his eye sockets glance at the ketchup. 

“Oh!”

You already knew that Sans literally drank ketchup, so you didn’t make a big deal out of it. 

But you don’t actually know Sans. In fact, you don’t even technically know his name yet. 

“I’ve, uh, seen crazier stuff.” You prop your elbow up on the counter. 

“really?” 

“Mhm.” 

“like what?”

“Well... one time, I witnessed this guy chug a whole bottle of sweet and sour sauce.” Sans laughs slightly. 

“you’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

“what’s the story behind that?” Sans does the same as you, propping his elbow up on the counter, and you swear that the glow of the white pinpricks in his eyes get a little softer. You feel your cheeks gain a vague sense of heat.

“Okay. I was at some party in college, by the way, any story that starts off like that ends badly. So, the guys hosting the party somehow had a bunch of cases of alcohol, so everyone was getting drunk. One thing lead to another, and there was a guy challenging another guy to down a bottle of whiskey. Well, like I said, everyone was drunk, and this dude was _so_ drunk that he actually accepted the dare. He drank the whole freaking thing. But get this. It _wasn’t_ whiskey. It was sweet and sour sauce. I guess that the first guy had switched the bottles with each other, but I never learned the whole story. Anyway, the guy didn’t even notice what he did until he drank the whole thing. It was so weird! Then he went to the bathroom and threw up, and I’m sure that he threw up even more the next morning since he had consumed that much alcohol to even accept that dare.” By the end of the story, Sans is laughing again.

“wow. what a story.” 

“I know, right? I have a ton more. They’re great icebreakers.” You joke, then putting the napkin up to your nose for a second, feeling blood drip onto your upper lip. 

“i really am sorry about that, by the way.” Sans apologises. 

“Dude, it’s fine! Not the first time my nose has bled. I’m a pretty clumsy person.” 

“i doubt that. and it obviously wasn’t your fault. i was the one who opened the door.”

“And I was the one who walked right in front of it! I wasn’t paying attention. And, no, don’t doubt that, because it’s very, very true.”

“yeah, sure.” He sarcastically says. You take another sip of the tea. “y’know, based off of what just happened, it might be nice to _nose_ each other’s names.” I laugh. 

“Right.” You stick out my hand towards him. “Name’s _____.”

“sans the skeleton.” He grabs onto your hand.

A fart noise cuts through the quiet atmosphere. 

You let go of his hand, seeing a whoopee cushion, which you had forgotten all about. 

Then you burst out laughing.

“heheh... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it’s _always_ funny.” 

“Wow, is this how you greet everyone? You make stupid jokes? Cause let me be the first to tell you that it’s brilliant.”

“‘course. is there any other way?” 

“I guess not.” You shake your head before seeing a flash of recognition cross Sans’ face.

“hey, wait. are you _____ ______?” 

He’s heard of you before. 

HE’S HEARD OF YOU BEFORE.

“That’s me.” 

“i thought i recognised you from somewhere.” He must’ve seen that billboard with your face on it. Plus, the Barnes & Noble had posters with your book and you on it. And who knows where else your face is plastered in this city.

Woah. That was a weird sentence.

“Well now I have to ask: Have you read my books before?” 

“a little bit. i have some friends who really like your stuff.” He must be talking about Undyne and Alphys. 

“And what did you think of it?”

“i, uh, thought it was pretty good.” You swear that you see a light blue tint appear in his cheekbones, but it goes away instantly. 

“Thank you.” Before you or Sans can say anything else, your phone begins ringing. “Oh, uh, I’m so sorry.” You begin taking out your phone. 

“nah, it’s good.” Once you take it out and see who’s calling you, you internally groan and curse.

_Ben._  

“Hello?” You quietly answer the phone.

“Work is letting me off for an hour! So, do you wanna grab lunch?” 

“Oh, I... I just ate.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Well, maybe we can catch a movie?”

“For an hour?”

“We can watch half a movie!” You laugh and look at Louisa, hoping she knows who you’re talking to. Thankfully, she does, and she fucking nods her head, motioning for you to say yes.

_UGH GODDAMMIT._

“... yeah, yeah, sounds good.” 

“Great! See you at the AMC on 84th street, okay?” He sounds very happy that you said yes.

“Yeah, okay. See you there.” You hang up the phone.

“I’m so sorry, I have to go.” You apologise to Sans as you put your phone away.

“it’s okay, no _bones_ about it.” You laugh again, finishing the tea (he bought that for you, you are not going to waste it!) before standing up. You’re about to walk away, but then an idea pops in your head.

A somewhat flirtatious and risky idea.

“Hey, uh... if I were to come by here again around this time, would there be any chance of you being here?” 

“maybe.” He shrugs, but by the way he smirks, you know that that’s a “yes.” 

“Well, Sans, I hope to see you. Bye.” 

“bye, _____.” Him saying your name makes your heart flutter. You smile at him and walk away, exiting the place with Louisa. 

“Why’d you make me say yes?” You groan out once the door closes behind the two of you. 

“Two words, honey: Power. Couple.”

“Okay, but saying ‘no’ one time wouldn’t have broken us up!”

“But it would have lead to you wanting to say ‘no’ more, and then you would have said it more, and then you and Ben would be broken up in less than a week!” 

“Ugh, I guess that makes sense.” You sigh. “I am still very happy about meeting Sans today. And we’re gonna to this again tomorrow.”

“Hm. Everything besides him making your nose bleed, right?” You laugh.

“Yes.”

“What did I tell you?! It was a good idea!” 

“... okay, I’ll... I’ll give you that. Thank you, Louisa.” 

“Anytime. Now, go have fun on that date!” 

“I’ll try. Bye!” You quickly tell her before she disappears. You would think that it would be too risky for her to be teleporting, or whatever that is, in public, but no one seems to notice.

Weird.

You call an Uber and make your way to the movie theatre. 

_This better be worth leaving Sans._

 

 

***

 

 

It wasn’t.

Well, really, nothing to you is worth leaving Sans for, but you still had a pretty good time with Ben. 

Now, an hour later, you have walked into the lobby of the penthouse complex (that sounds weird, doesn’t it?), ready to continue reading your book, when a familiar face stops you.

Somewhat familiar. You’ve so far only seen pictures of her. 

“_____!” Raquel runs up to you and hugs you.

“Oh my gosh, Raquel!” You hug her back, surprised. “I thought you were in France!” 

“I was, but the tour is going on break for December, so I just got in!” She let’s go of you, revealing her smiling face. Her smile is wide and bright, like how you remembered it. 

“I wish you had told me!”

“Well, I wanted it to be a surprise!!” She exclaims. You smile back at her. “I’m so happy you got here when you did!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I only got here half an hour ago, and I didn’t know how long it would take you to get here! I had asked the front desk people if you were home, and they said no, so I’ve just been waiting. I would’ve texted you, but like I said, I wanted it to be a surprise! And I was getting worried! You haven’t updated your Twitter in two days, which is so not like you!” 

Oh, damn, you should probably be paying more attention to stuff like that.

“Oh, yeah, I just have been super busy lately.”

“I can tell! You know, I’m renting that same apartment again, and the guy is leaving tomorrow morning, so is it cool if I stay with you for tonight?” You suddenly realise that she has two bags of luggage with her. “We could catch up.”

“Yeah, sounds like fun!” You really want to talk with her about how her life has been going. Yeah, sure, you do know that you have her number, and you guys talk almost everyday, but you don’t really remember any of what you guys have been saying.

“Great!” You both begin to go to the elevator. “First, you have to tell me how this morning went at the book-signing!”

And, so, you both tell each other how life has been, and what’s been going on lately. You both have a great time, telling each other stories and jokes and gossip. By the end of the night, you had shared a pizza with her, and then the two of you made a cake. Even though it got kinda messy, there were moments where the two of you could barely breathe from laughing too much. And despite having a guest bedroom, you and Louisa fall asleep on the couch, watching _Friends_ on Netflix.

 

 

You both fall asleep with smiles on your faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the third chapter of “It’s A Christmas Miracle!” I hope you enjoyed it, and I’ll talk to you next weekend!!! Byeeeee!!!
> 
> P.S. Dawn is supposed to be that one shop owner’s daughter, the one from Snowdin. And the fic mentioned was “A Tale of A Dog and A Monster: Gaster Shenanigans.” It’s really good, go check it out!!


	4. Socialising Is My Specialty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk to a lot of different people today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK.
> 
> I’m sorry.

“ _I’m a genie in a bottle, baby. Come, come, come on and let me out.”_

As the song finishes, there’s a short pause between it and the next song, allowing your breathing to become very audible to yourself. Your high ponytail sways from side to side, and you stare ahead at the trees and multiple people in the park as you jog.  

Yes.  _Jog._  You are, in fact, exercising.

You did say yesterday to Louisa that you should go out on a run, and you took your words very seriously.  

This morning, Raquel, your best friend who had just flown in from France, had woken you up. The guy who she was renting an apartment from had called and said that he had now left, so the apartment is now temporarily hers. She apologised for waking you up, but she didn’t want to leave your place without quickly saying goodbye. 

She’s so nice.

You both decided to meet up later at Marcus’ bar before she left. Then, you took a shower and got dressed to  go outside.

You are currently running in the community park, the one that only almost three days ago you were crying in. 

Weird, right?

The next song in your playlist, Criminal by Eminem, begins to play, but is interrupted by the ringing of someone calling you. You double tap the outside of the AirPod in your right ear, answering the call.

“Hello?” You breathlessly answer, not stopping.

“_____! How are... what are you doing?” Bails obviously notices your heaving breathing.

“I’m...” You pause, huffing. “Running.” 

“Good for you!” His voice is saccharine, but it’s unclear if he’s being sincere or not. “But, stop. I need to tell you about the interviews I have lined up for you, and I don’t want to listen to your panting as I do it.” 

“F... fine.” You immediately give in, already wanting to find an excuse to take a break. You slowly come to a stop, walking over to a bench and trying to slow down your breathing. 

“Thank you. Okay, so, here’s the list: Radio interview with...” Trevor goes on to list multiple radio interviews with local (and even two  _national_ ) stations. You’ve already been on all the talk shows that wanted you, so there’s only really radio interviews left. But, hey, there’s still about eleven or so of them for you to go to. The next one is actually tomorrow morning, and then the rest are spread out pretty evenly throughout the rest of December.

“I’ll send you the address of the station for tomorrow’s interview and I’ll see you there! Have fun...” He pauses, carefully choosing his next words. “...exercising, or whatever.”

_Or_ _whatever._ _Wow,_ you think,  _nice_ _choice of words._

“Yeah, right, bye, Bails.” You quickly tell him before he hangs up, possibly sounding a little annoyed on accident. You sigh, wiping some of the sweat off your forehead. Even after taking such a short pause, you now feel the consequences of your exercise beginning to set in.

Tiredness. 

You ran, what, three, three and a half miles? In about thirty minutes? That’s good enough. 

For a  _while_.

You want to get up and walk away from the bench, but you decide to sit for a couple more seconds, enjoying your music and the calm atmosphere. You spot an older man with dark hair walking a black labradoodle, a woman caring to a baby in a stroller, and a few children happily running around and laughing. This is how life should be, you believe. Happy. Serene. Peaceful.

“LOOK OUT!” 

Surprised by the loud shout, loud enough to cut clearly through the rapping blasting in your ears, you turn around. 

Oh.

There’s a frisbee. 

About to hit your face.

With what reflexes you have somehow developed, you gasp and duck down, your face just about slamming into your knees. Thankfully, you moved your head at the very last moment. You feel the frisbee slightly hit the end of your ponytail before hearing it crash on the grass in front of you, crunching it harshly.

_What the FUCK._

You stand up and just about stomp over to the frisbee, picking it up. That’s almost TWICE in TWO DAYS that you got hit in the face. 

_Seriously, what the FUCK._

You turn around, ready to reprimand whoever just almost throw a frisbee IN YOUR FACE, but once you get a good look at the three people (and a potted plant that one of them is holding) running towards you, all of your anger subsides.

And you almost drop the disc.

“OH MY! HUMAN, I AM SO SORRY!” 

You stare intently at the person, well, monster, in front of you that just spoke in a somewhat familiar, loud, high-pitched tone.

Well, skeleton.

Your mind screams his name as you study his features: His long and lanky arms and legs, his pronounced cheekbones, his worried expression, his brilliant red gloves, and a casual outfit of oranges and reds, instead of his usual battle gear. 

Papyrus.

Next to him is Undyne, wearing a different outfit than yesterday, but obviously all the same. 

And then, there’s a child.

A short kid, probably only four feet and eleven inches tall. Their dark brown hair is styled in a bob, their eyes are almost closed, their skin is olive, and they’re sporting a purple and blue-striped jumper, along with jeans and a red pair of sneakers.

In their hands in pot. A pot with dirt and lone, golden flower. 

With a face.  

_So, it’s_  that  _kind of universe. What’s it called again? Flowey Pot AU? Houseplant Flowey?_

“Oh, hey! It’s you again!” Undyne is the next to speak, smiling at your familiar face.

“Uh... yep. I-it’s me. Again.” You awkwardly say, still taking in the people in front of you. 

“I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT, HUMAN! WE REALLY SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL...” Papyrus apologises, looking absolutely guilty about what almost happened. 

“Oh, no! I-it’s fine, really! Um, here.” You hand him the frisbee. “No hard feelings. I mean, if I had gotten hurt I probably would be pretty upset, but it didn’t happen, so everything’s good!” 

_Oh my god, shut your fucking mouth!_

“‘We?’” Undyne quotes Papyrus, glaring down at Flowey and crossing her arms.

“Hey! It’s not my fault she was stupid enough to not be sitting there!” He retorts angrily. His voice is high-pitched, too. 

“FLOWEY! THAT IS NOT A VERY NICE THING TO SAY!” Papyrus scolds the flower, and you can see the tiniest bit of regret flash across Flowey’s face for a moment.

_Oh, yeah! Papyrus is, like, Flowey’s best friend, or whatever!_

“You’ll have to forgive him.” Frisk begins signing with one hand, cradling the pot against their side in their other one. “He has... issues.” You mentally thank yourself for learning sign language two years ago. You had always wanted to learn it, and once you got into Undertale and saw Frisk as someone who uses ASL, you finally found the motivation to learn it. 

“Oh, it’s okay.” You smile, feeling proud when seeing the slight shock on Frisk’s face due to you completely understanding them. “If you don’t mind me asking, how exactly did he throw the frisbee?” Flowey doesn't have any leaves or anything that would allow him to throw the frisbee. Just his stem.

“His mouth.” Frisk signs. 

“His... mouth?” You quirk an eyebrow.

“INDEED! FLOWEY HAS GREAT STRENGTH!” Papyrus explains. 

“Yeah, I’m strong enough to KI-“ Before Flowey can finish his threat, Frisk flicks him on his forehead. He quietly hisses/growls at Frisk, but it has the opposite effect on them. They stifle a giggle. 

“I’m _____, by the way.” You stick your hand out to Papyrus, who holds the frisbee in one hand and grabs your hand with the other. He shakes your hand intensely, almost causing you to fall over.

“NICE TO MEET YOU, HUMAN _____! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” He let’s go of your hand. 

“And I’m Frisk.” Frisk signs, signing the letters of their names individually. You shake their hand, too, who does it softly, probably because of what Papyrus just did. “And that’s Flowey.” 

Flowey says nothing, glaring at you.

“Nice to meet you, Flowey.” You genuinely smile at him, and in his angry and annoyed expression, you catch slight confusion. Perhaps of you not being intimated? Offended? Or you being nice? 

“This is the author I met yesterday with Al!” Undyne explains. 

“OH! YOU’RE _THAT_ _____!”

“Haha, yep. That’s... me.” You shrug. “Uh, where is she, anyway? Your girlfriend?” 

“She’s at work doing cool nerd stuff!” Undyne proudly answers you.

“Alphys was the royal scientist of monsters and she still does a lot of that kind of stuff!” Frisk signs. 

“Woah! That’s cool!” 

“YES, COOL LIKE WHAT FRISK DOES!”

“Oh, really? What do you do, Frisk?” You already know the answer to this question, but you have to ask.

“I’m the ambassador of monsters. It’s not that big a deal.” Frisk bashfully responds.

“‘Not that big a deal?’ Kid, that’s awesome! You’re so young and you’re doing something so important! It’s... inspiring!” You praise them, the nickname “kid” coming out naturally due to calling them that in your head sometimes because of Sans. 

“Thanks.” By this point, Frisk is blushing lightly. Flowey rolls his eyes at this. “And Undyne used to be captain of the royal guard!”

Also something you already knew. 

“Wow, that’s very intimidating.”

“You BET!” Undyne laughs. 

“Papyrus almost got in the royal guard!” Frisk signs. “He and Undyne would train all the time!”

“Is that so?”

“YES! I WAS SO CLOSE TO JOINING IT! IF WE HAD BEEN IN THE UNDERGROUND FOR A FEW MORE DAYS, OR IF THE ROYAL GUARD WAS STILL AROUND, I KNOW I WOULD HAVE MADE IT!”

“Of course you would’ve, Pap.” Undyne reassures him. But, once she said that, it reminds you of the conversation she had with Frisk in the game with she was trying to be their friend. About how she could never let Papyrus into the royal guard because he’s too nice. 

It’s sad.

“I HAVE A WONDERFUL IDEA!” Papyrus suddenly says, reminding you of something you’ve read him say before in a fan fiction. You already have an idea about what he’s about to do. Out of his pocket, he grabs a pen and a small piece of paper, writing down something.

“Oh, hey, put mine, too!” Undyne requests, seeing what Papyrus is writing. Frisk also signs, “Mine, too!” After a couple of seconds, he hands you the piece of paper.

“HERE ARE OUR PHONE NUMBERS! NOW YOU HAVE FOUR-“

“ _No_.” Flowey interrupts Papyrus.

“ _FOUR_ ,” Papyrus repeats, smiling, “NEW, COOL FRIENDS! YOU CAN CALL OR MESSAGE US ANYTIME!” 

“Oh, hey, thanks!” You take out your phone from your pocket and quickly text the three numbers. You assume that Frisk and Flowey might kinda share a phone, since Papyrus emphasised on “four new friends.” You don’t know, though. You text the three numbers, saying, “Hey, it’s _____!”

“Okay, I texted all your guys’ numbers, so now you have mine!” You tell them as you put your phone away. 

“GREAT! WOULD YOU CARE TO JOIN US IN THROWING THE FRISBEE?” Frisk smiles, shaking their head at Papyrus.

“Oh, no, thanks. I, uh, have somewhere to be. It was nice meeting you all! I’ll talk to you soon!” 

“OH, OKAY! NEXT TIME, THEN! GOODBYE!”

“Bye, punk!”

“Bye!”

“Good riddance.” Flowey murmurs, earning another flick on his face.

You laugh, smiling at them and jogging away.

UghhhhHHHHHH! 

You loudly groan inside your head as you run for lying. The truth is, you have nowhere to currently be, but you just don’t feel ready to hang out with them yet. They’re Undyne, Papyrus, Frisk, and Flowey! 

You need some time to process them being real still.

So, now, the only other main characters you have yet to meet are Toriel, Mettaton, and Asgore. But, hey, maybe you’ll meet one of them soon.

In fact, now that you have Papyrus, Undyne, and Frisk’s numbers, maybe they’ll invite to some party. That’s what usually happened in the fan-fics you read. 

But you’ll just have to wait and see.

After a couple of minutes, you make it back home and take a shower. Once you’re dry, you put on a mauve, long-sleeve, waffle-iron shirt and a pair of navy sweatpants. 

It’s VERY comfortable.

You then lay down on the couch and continue reading your book from where you last left off. You’ve been reading it for about an hour before coming across a page that you swear you’ve read before. You wouldn’t have plagiarised something, right? 

The plot is definitely original, something you’ve never heard of before. It’s about a world, a society that worships the stars. Worships space and constellations and especially zodiac signs. Horoscopes are sacred and those who give them by clairvoyance are considered the rulers, and are called “Eyes.” The main character, Jet, but most commonly known as “Dreads” because of her beautiful hair style, leads a normal and successful life as an eccentric, outgoing Sagittarius. That is, until she finds out that she has a twin who was separated from her and her family at birth. He was born at 12:00 A.M. on December 22, crossing over to the next sign. Twins of different signs were unheard of, looked down upon, so only one was kept, and the other... gone. But not dead. Dreads goes on an adventure, on a quest to find her brother and others that are like her. And on the way, she finds new friends, lovers, and enemies. 

You keep on reading the somewhat nostalgic page over and over again.

“She looks at him with such pain and loss in her eyes, it almost breaks his heart. Her grip on the bullet-proof glass bars tightens unconsciously as she begins to speak, her voice barely above a whisper.

“I just found him, Ax. And he’s already gone. Do you know what it’s like? To live a life, loving every moment, until you find out about something you shouldn’t have, and everything feels... empty? Like something’s missing? And just when you’ve found it, just when it’s within your reach, it’s gone again?” She crumbles to her knees, a tear silently running down her cheek. “I’m so damn stupid. This was pointless, and now I’ve dragged you and everyone else into this. I’m sorry, Axel. I’m so sorry.” She closes her eyes, her breaths shaky and unsteady.

“Yes.”

“What?” She opens her eyes, looking up at her fellow captured friend through a blurry vision.

“Yes. I know what it’s like. I know what it’s like to live a normal life and think that everything’s fine until you find out about something and everything is worthless compared to that one thing. Jet,” Dreads’ breath hitches at Axel calling her by her real name for the first time, and how it causes her heart to skip a beat, “I experienced that when I met you.”  

“Axel...” His name flows beautifully across her tongue, and it is said with more passion and feeling than anything either of them have heard before.

“Look, I know that this is definitely not the best time to be telling you this. Hell, it’s probably the worst. But... whenever I look at you, you make me feel things that I’ve never felt before. You’re special, Jet. I know that it’s cheesy and cliché, but it’s true. And due to our current situation, it was now or never to tell you how I feel. But I know you can get us out of this. We can get out of this somehow. We’ll find a way.” His words and expression are opposite of hers, full of love and hope. And though she had seen it before, she now truly saw why Axel was, too, special. Yes, he had been one of the few people in the world to have died for a few minutes when he was born, only to be brought back; however, he was similar to Dreads’ brother, Len, because of how he was born to one zodiac sign, only to be brought back after midnight the next day, to a separate sign. And due to Axel being the son of an Eye, the incident was kept a secret. This she already knew.

When something like that happens, the person’s personality is unpredictable, along with what and who they are destined for. And despite Grace, Z., Izzy, and Ni all acting more like a different sign, Axel is truly a combination of both a Scorpio and a Sagittarius. He is extremely loyal and protective, yet secretive, and he is optimistic and extroverted, yet impatient. He wants to study history, but he also wants to pursue philosophy.  

He’s a mixture. He’s rare. He’s not supposed to be like that.

Which makes him all the more special in her eyes.

“I... I feel the same way.” Dreads confesses, a smile forming upon her face.

“You do?” He asks, for some reason surprised. 

“Yes, yes, of course!” She nods her head. 

“Wow, I... I was hoping you’d say that, but... but what about you and Grace?”

“What?” Dreads’ thoughts are so scattered all over the place, it takes a few moments for her to understand what he means. “Oh! That meant nothing! Ax, I had only... seduced her when we met ‘cause I’d heard of her and I wanted her help. I was desperate. Not one of my proudest moments, but it was just business, really!”

“Ha... wow.” Axel breathlessly laughs. “I’m an idiot.”

“No, you’re not.” Dreads’ denial is said without hesitation. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” He states, smirking and becoming his usual, confident self. “Now, c’mon. Let’s think-“

The rest of the paragraph goes onto the next page. 

_Where_ _have_ _I_ _read_ _this_ _before?_

You read the page again, and this time, it’s different.

This time, it comes back to you.

“She looks at him with such pain and loss in her eyes-

it almost break his non-existent heart. Your grip on the soft pillow-  

tightens unconsciously as she begins to speak, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“I just-

miss him, Sans. Y’know? He was so great and wonderful. But it’s not just that. When you lose a twin, it’s like losing a part of you. And then life just feels so... empty? Like something’s missing? Do you know what it’s like? To

live a life, loving every moment, until you find about something you shouldn’t have, and everything feels so... empty? Like something’s missing? And just when you’ve found it, just when it’s within your reach, it’s gone again?” She crumbles to her knees,  

a tear silently running down your cheek. 

“I’m sorry, Sans. I don’t... I didn’t want you guys to know, and I especially didn’t want you to know. I wanted you to think you have a somewhat normal girlfriend who doesn’t deal with shit like this and that I sometimes feel like this. I shouldn’t even be telling you this. I’m sorry.”

She closes her eyes, her breaths shaky and unsteady.

“Yes.”

“What?” She opens her eyes, looking up at her

skeletal boyfriend through a blurry vision. 

“yes. i know what it’s like. i know what it’s like to live a normal life and think that everything’s fine until you find out about something

and everything is worthless compared to that one thing. Jet,” Dreads’ breath hitches at Axel calling her by her real name for the first time, and how it causes

your heart to skip a beat. “i... god, i don’t think i can tell you this. you’ll think i’m crazy.”

“Sans...” His name flows beautifully across your tongue, and it is said with more passion and feeling than   

anything either of them have heard before.

“Look, I know that this is definitely not the best time to be telling you this. Hell, it’s probably the worst. But... whenever I look at you, you make me feel things I’ve never felt before. You’re   

another version of yourself. in this timeline, you’re the same person, but you act a little differently than before. your personality is different, along with how you look. but you’re still you. does that make sense?”

“Yes.” You say without hesitation, believing him.

“and you keep on finding me somehow. i

know that it’s cheesy and cliché, but it’s true. And due to our current situation, it was now or never to tell you how I feel. But I know you can get us out of this. We can get out of this somehow. We’ll find a way.” His eyes and expression are opposite of hers, full of love and hope. And though she had seen it before, she now truly saw

why Sans is so irresistible to you. Kind of, at least. You believe what he just said, about resets and timelines. It actually makes sense. All those moments of deja vú, and thinking you had pictures and had done things you’d never done before. Not in this timeline, at least. So, are you two only together because you are supposed to meet him no matter what? Is that why he’s with you?   

Because you’re different?  

No. No, you’re disgusted with yourself to even think like that. Sans loves you. He’s said it before, and you can’t help but feel the same way immensely. You two are clearly destined to be together. 

He’s your soulmate. He must be.

“I... I feel the same way.” Dreads confesses, a smile forming upon her face. 

“You do?” He asks, for some reason surprised.

“Yes, yes, of course!” She nods her head.

“Wow... I... I was hoping 

you’d say that. i’ve, uh, never told you before in the last timelines, so i was worried you’d...” He trails off, a light blue blush blossoming on his cheekbones.

“I’d what?” Your thoughts are so scattered all over the place, it takes a few moments for you to understand what he means. “Oh. Sans. No. I would never leave you. You can trust me. I’ll always believe you, no matter how crazy whatever you say is. I love you.”

“Ha... wow.” Axel breathlessly laughs. “I’m an idiot.”

“No, you’re not.” Dreads denial is said without hesitation. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” He states, smirking and becoming his usual, confident self. “Now, c’mon. Let’s think-“ 

“Oh my god!” You gasp out, slamming the book shut. How could you have not realised this sooner?! Is your memory seriously thatbad?! “Louisa?! Louisa!!” 

“You called?” Louisa appears almost immediately right next to you, sitting on the couch.

“I have a very important question.” Before she can tell you to go ahead and say it, you already do. 

“Is this book based off of my fan-fiction?” 

Her smile widens a bit. 

“I knew you would figure it out. You’re smart like that, hon. Of course, the book isn’t exactly like the story that you wrote, but most of the dialogue, personalities, and even a little of the plot is based off of the fan-fiction that you wrote in your previous life.” 

If you weren’t sitting down, you would have by now.

“I... I don’t understand. Did I not write those fan-fictions in this life?” 

“No. You see, you only wrote that because of Undertale. But, in this world, Undertale isn’t a game. It’s reality. So you never wrote it, nor have you ever written any other types of fan-fiction. You still have those interests, video games and YouTubers that play them, but you’ve never written about them before. Instead, you’ve written those books.” 

“ _Books_? As in, plural?! Are the other ones based off of the fan-fictions, too?!”

“A little bit, but not as much as your last one.”  

“Wow...” You sigh, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear. “This... this has to be the craziest part out of everything. Goddamn...” 

“I know! But, let’s change the subject! I believe that you met some very interesting people today!” She winks at you.

“How do you know about that?” 

“I know about everything, dearie.” Of course she does. “Now, tell me all the details!” 

You take a deep breath, still processing everything, before telling Louisa about how you ran into Papyrus, Undyne, Frisk, and Flowey. 

“I kinda guessed that Papyrus would give me his phone number.” You say once you’ve told Louisa everything. “It’s, like, a stereotype, I guess, in most fan-fictions. You usually either meet him and Sans because they’re you’re new neighbors or because you’ve met Papyrus and he gave you his phone number right away.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah... I guess that I’ll probably be going to some kind of party or house-warming thing. That’s also part of the stereotype.” 

“Well, I don’t want to spoil anything, but... I can imagine something along those lines in your near future.” Louisa winks at you. 

“Ooooh, sounds  _interesting_.” You smile. 

“Oh, it will be. Or, may be.” She winks again before standing up. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. Gotta go back.”

“Go back? Go back where?” You don’t understand where it is Louisa technically works, or technically lives. Where is she whenever she’s not around? 

“I can’t tell you everything, honey! I’ll talk to you later. Bye!”

“Bye!” 

She disappears, leaving you with too many questions. _“I can’t tell you everything?”_ Is it a secret? 

Is she not _allowed_ to tell you about it?

You would never want to get Louisa in trouble or anything like that, but your curiosity is strong. Maybe one day, you’ll ask her and she’ll give you a direct answer.  

_Who_ _knows?_

You sigh, going back to reading your book. 

After a few more hours, you’re almost done with the book when you check the time. 

2:14.

_Oh_ _shit!_

You have to meet Sans at Grillby’s in a couple minutes. 

Or, you hope to meet Sans at Grillby’s in a couple minutes. 

Yesterday, you had merely asked him if you were to come by Grillby’s around the same time as yesterday, would you see him again. He only said maybe, but it felt like a yes. But you hadn’t even said tomorrow or any certain date! 

Date.

Oh god. Is this a date?

No no no, this is NOT a date. You have a fucking boyfriend, and you would never do that with someone. 

Does Sans know that this isn’t a date? 

What if he thinks it’s a date?

He knows you. Well, he only knows you because of Undyne and Alphys, but he did say that he read your stuff. That means that he’s probably looked you up, right?  

And like Louisa said, you and Ben are a power couple. Half of the time that both you and Ben are in the news, you’re together.

Yeah. Sans must know.

Right?

God, as horrible as it sounds, you can’t wait to break up with Ben, despite him being such a nice guy.

You quickly set the book down and run upstairs, changing your outfit to something more fashionable and presentable.

Then, you call an Uber and meet it outside, making your way to Grillby’s in only fifteen minutes.

“Thank you!” You say to the driver as you get out of the car. They say the same to you before they drive off. You turn around and walk to the door of Grillby’s. Before opening it, you take a deep breath. 

_You_ _can_ _do_ _this, _____._

Last time, you didn’t have any volition over how you and Sans had met, but this time, it’s different. This time, it’s your choice to meet him here, so if things go wrong...

It’ll all be your fault.

You open the door, and with eager eyes, you look straight ahead at the bar.

He’s not here yet. 

You restrain yourself from sighing and looking utterly disappointed. Instead, you share a small smile with all of the monsters that once again stare at you. They seem pretty surprised still, but not as much as yesterday.  

Good. 

You want them to get used to you because you’re hoping to spend a lot more time around here.

You walk to the bar and sit down on one of the stools. Grillby walks in front of you, and you already know that he probably is silently asking what you want to drink.

“Oh, one raspberry tea, please.”  

He nods, walking away for a few seconds before coming right back and handing you the tea. You smile and thank him, taking a sip from it. Once Grillby goes away to attend to another customer, you allow yourself to get lost in your thoughts. 

Thoughts about Sans.

Like why he isn’t here yet. 

You check your phone, glancing at the time. 

Okay, you’re a couple minutes earlier than yesterday, so that could be why he’s not here yet. Plus, Sans is lazy, so he would probably be a few minutes late. 

He’s not the kind of guy that would stand somebody up.

You know that. 

Unless that somebody is fucked-up and ugly and weird like y-

No.

No, you can’t think like that. 

You just can’t.

You’re not fucked-up, you’re talented! You’re a renowned author, not an alcoholic (anymore)! You’re not ugly, you’re beautiful! You’re not single, you have a kind and caring boyfriend! You’re not weird, you’re...

Okay, yeah, you’re weird, but you’re that good, cool kind of weird! 

But, still, what if Sans doesn’t show up? What if he thought you meant in a couple days, or next week, not the next day!  

You really should have been more specific, damnit! 

This time, you allow yourself to sigh. 

If Sans doesn’t show up, it’s due to your personality or stupidity.

Great.

Suddenly, you hear the door open. You turn around, hoping to see Sans, but it’s just a pair of monsters. You turn back around and take another sip of the tea.

Probably not the best choice to excitedly look to the door when Sans comes in. That may look strange.

No, it will definitely look strange.

It’ll be like you’re too happy about this or something, like you’re some stalker, which you also still kinda feel like. 

Seriously! You had basically waited for him in Grillby’s yesterday, and you literally know everything about him already!

Wow, that  _does_  make you sound like a stalker.

But, hey, you weren’t the one who wanted to wait for Sans yesterday. And it’s not really your fault that you know everything about him already, right? 

Yeah.

Right. 

Ugh, hopefully, one day, you won’t feel like a stalker anymore.

Ten minutes have passed by the time you hear the door open again. You don’t turn around, but your breath catches. Even though you really hope that this is Sans, you’re nervous about doing and/or saying the wrong thing. 

_C’mon, I can do this!_

“heya.” Sans says as he sits down next to you. 

“Hi.” You greet him back, turning towards him and smiling. 

Yeah.

You can do this.

 

***

 

“So, where do you work?”

“at a hog stand in the community park.”

_OH MY GOD, HE STILL SELLS HOT DOGS, THAT GIVES ME LIFE._

You and Sans have been talking for about 45 minutes now. He’s said puns, you both have laughed, eaten fries, shared stories. 

It’s been fucking awesome.

“Seriously? I go there, like, once a week. Can’t believe I haven’t seen you yet.” It is true that you go to that park all the time, whether you’re running or just passing by or hanging out with friends. But you’ve only been there twice in this new life. Still, you could have seen him. 

Weird.

Sans shrugs nonchalantly. 

“my hours are pretty different all the time.” 

Sans is currently on his highly generous half-hour lunch break. That’s why you had asked him where he worked, because he had told you that he always visits Grillby’s during his breaks. 

You find this sweet, seeing how Sans still likes coming to Grillby’s and being a regular.

“speaking of time, i better get going. my break’s about to end.”

“Ugh, what?” You groan out, the exclamation meaning to be just a thought. You don’t wanna seem clingy or anything, but it was so nice to be talking to him. 

Well, really, doing anything in this universe is extremely nice.

“don’t worry, pal, i’ll _tibia_ back before ya know it.” Sans chuckles in response. “especially since ya know where to find me. grillby’s is practically my second home.”

“Indeed.” Grillby comments, walking in front of you two. “Except, I believe Sans actually pays the rent for his house.” 

Sans feigns offence whilst you just laugh, the joke especially funny when coming from Grillby. 

After that, Sans stands up, smiling lopsidedly as Grillby walks away. 

“I’ll, uh... see you again?” You ask Sans, putting your arms to you sides and fidgeting slightly with your sleeve. Sans is silent for a moment, like he’s thinking about what to say.

“here, gimme your phone.” He holds his hand out towards you. 

Without a second thought, you pull out your phone, unlocking it with your thumb, and handing it to Sans. He presses the screen a few times before seemingly typing out something. After a few seconds, he he gives your phone back to you. You stare at the screen, which is revealing  your messages. He apparently sent a text to a number saying, “hey hey hey.” You smile at his quirkiness.

“I’m guessing this is your phone number?”

“i hope so.” He smiles back. “i’ll talk to ya later, bud.” 

“Later, then.” Sans then says goodbye to Grillby and walks away.  You remain seated for a couple more moments, sighing contently. 

_That went surprising well._

You stand up, also saying goodbye to Grillby and placing a couple dollars on the counter, and leaving.

_Yeah._

_That went well._

 

***

 

“So, meet anyone hot while on tour??”

“Kinda... some girls, some guys, no one real special though.” 

“Well, Raquel, being someone like yourself, I know you can get anyone you damn please.” You tell your best friend, who is currently sitting to your right at the bar. She laughs in response. 

“Stooooop, you’re gonna make my ego even bigger.” 

“Yeah, like you need any help with that.” Marcus says, walking in front of you to. 

“Why, thank you, Marcus. Have I ever told you that you’re my favorite person ever?”

“No...?”

“Yeah, ‘cuz its not true!” 

You laugh, Raquel’s stupid jokes always cracking you up.

“Damn, Raquel, you’re breakin’ my heart over here.” Marcus sarcastically says, rolling his eyes. 

“Uh-huh, anyway, can you believe our girl, _____, here is taking a break from drinking?!” Raquel puts an arm around you. “I really, really hope she doesn’t die.” 

“Oh, stop.” You smirk, shoving Raquel’s arm off of you. “I wasn’t that dependent on alcohol.” 

“_____.” Marcus says your name. You hum in response, taking a sip of your virgin Bloody Mary. “If someone were to test you blood, it would be 50% alcohol.” 

“In your dreams, Marcus.”

“Seriously. You’ve been my business, dude. This place could’ve survived off of you.” Marcus throws his hands up.  

“Shit, when you put it like that... I’m never drinking again.” 

You and Raquel laugh. 

“Do you two even like me?” Marcus jokes, halfway smiling just because of yours and Raquel’s happiness. 

“Nah...” You snort in-between your statement. “We just like Jenny.” 

“Okay, you know what, I have other customers that I need to tend to, so...” Marcus rolls his eyes again before walking away, presumably to actually get some orders from the other customers. 

“Haha, oh my god, he’s awesome...” Raquel tells you, and you nod in agreement. 

“So, any plans for Christmas?” She asks you.

“Literally no idea.” You say. 

“Same here. I’m sure, though, that Ben’s gonna want to do something special.” 

You internally cringe at the mention of your boyfriend’s name.

“Yep.” Is all you say before taking another sip of your drink, and badly wishing that it weren’t virgin. 

“Hey, is e-“ Before Raquel can finish whatever it is that she’s saying, your phone dings.

“Sorry, one sec.” You take your phone and see a text.

_The Great Papyrus:_

_HELLO, _____! MY FRIENDS AND I ARE THROWING A HOUSEWARMING PARTY TOMORROW FOR FRISK AND THEIR FAMILY, AND WE WERE WONDERING IF YOU WOULD CARE TO JOIN US!_

You’ve never responded “yes” faster to anything in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... so... I’m back? Kinda?? 
> 
> Writing’s still pretty hard, but it’s getting easier. The next update won’t be next week, but it definently won’t take almost half a fucking year.
> 
> Sorry again.
> 
> Thanks for reading this.


	5. Reality Can Be Worse Than Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.
> 
> Don’t expect this much updating too often. This chapter’s pretty short btw, sorry.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: There are mentions and descriptions of suicide in this chapter. If you are not comfortable with this topic, please skip all of the italicised text, and if you just can’t stand it, then you can probably just skip this chapter, I’ll mention something in the next one, probably.

_You hunch over, sobbing openly into your hands as you realise how horrible your life is right now._

_God, you can’t seem to do anything right._

_It’s pretty cold tonight. It is the first day of December, after all, and even though you’re wearing long sleeves and a jacket, you’re still freezing. So, either way, your shoulders would be shaking right now._

_You keep on thinking every depressing thing you’ve ever thought about before, consuming yourself in self-hate._

_After a couple minutes, you stop crying, due to you just being drained. Your head aches, your throat is dry, your eyes burn._

_Your chest fucking_ hurts _._

_It takes you a few more minutes, but you finally get up and walk all the way back home. You go into your empty, small home and go straight to your room, collapsing onto your bed immediately and falling asleep._

_The next day, it’s 3:00 p.m. by the time you wake up. You have several missed calls and text messages from Marcus, Jenny, Madeline, even a coworker from work. There’s a knocking on your apartment door, one of your neighbours, Isaac, asking if you were all right, saying how Marcus called him and told him what happened._

_After 11 minutes of silence, he leaves._

_Four hours later, after you’ve done nothing except eat an apple and listen to music on your bed, Marcus comes by, profusely apologising and asking to come inside so that the two of you could talk._

_After 7 minutes of silence, he uses the spare key you gave him, in case you had drunkly lost your keys._

_He comes inside and finds you, right away trying to help you after realising what you’ve been doing. You’re mute at first, but you tell him to stop, your voice rising every word until he does stop._

_“Marcus... please, I just... it’s not your fault, I just... I need to be alone, I’m sorry... please...” Your voice is quiet and desperate._

_“_____, if you think I’m leaving you alone for one second, you must be fucking crazy. You’re in no state to be alone.”_

_You go back to silence as Marcus helps you up and to the bathroom._

_“First, you need to take a shower. It’ll sober you up, and refresh you. Do you need me to help you?” Marcus doesn’t even seem uncomfortable, he’s concerned and really wants to do whatever he can for you._

_You shake your head._

_“Okay, I’ll wait for you and bring you some clothes,” he smiles slightly and pats your shoulder before leaving the bathroom, closing the door on his way out._

_You take a shower, and Marcus brings you some clothes. You put on some slides and he takes you to his place, the upstairs part of the bar, which Marcus closed._

_“You didn’t have to-“_

_“Yes, I did,” Marcus cuts you off, “you are more important than one night of business.” He continues to help you walk as the two of you go upstairs. You sit down on his couch and he makes dinner, spaghetti, and it smells good and tastes wonderful._

_After eating, you tell Marcus everything that happened, and he comforts you, hugging you and telling you that everything will be okay._

_He turns on the TV once you both separate, and you both watch reruns of Friends until you fall asleep, Marcus doing the same, never leaving your side._

_You wake up a few hours later. Marcus is still asleep, and the TV is still on._

_Marcus made you feel somewhat better, but you still feel..._

_Empty._

_Worthless._

_Nothing._

_You know what you have to do._

_You gingerly get off the couch, being careful not to wake up Marcus. You find the spare key he had used and quietly leave, going downstairs and out of the bar._

_“I’m sorry, Marcus.”_

_You walk back home, the door closing behind you seemingly loud because of the empty apartment. The silence is suffocating._

_You walk into the bathroom and open up the medicine cabinet._

_Your anti-depressants... people can overdose on those, right?_

_You grab the container, the contents hitting each other wildly due to your extremely shaking hand._

_~~You’re having second thoughts.~~ You’re having cold feet, like anyone else would._

_~~You’re parents will be devastated.~~  Your parents will be relieved._

_~~You never reached your dreams, your goals.~~  You never hurt the world with anything you would have made._

_~~Marcus is going to miss you so much.~~  Marcus is going to be happy. _

_~~He’s your friend.~~  He doesn’t need you._

_~~He cares for you.~~  He pities you._

_~~He takes care of you.~~  You burden him._

_You take fifteen of the pills, using water from the sink._

_You go to bed and close your eyes._

_There’s darkness._

_Just... nothing._

You open your eyes.

You’re coughing wildly, removing your bed sheets off of you and turning on a light, rapidly touching your body and skin, checking to see if you’re alive.

You’re heart is beating, your lungs are working properly, you’re perfectly healthy.

But... no, that dream felt way too fucking real for it to had been just a dream.

You look around your room, your room in your penthouse, and you know that you’re not in your old life. You’re alive, things are finally going your way. It’s not like... before...

Your old life...

No... no, no, it can’t be...

Right?

“Louisa?” You gasp out, still greedily taking in as much oxygen as you can. “Louisa, I really need to talk to you!” 

“Oh no...” 

You flinch, turning to see Louisa at your doorway. The look on her face is one of such pity and sorrow and it just...

Fuck, you don’t even know, but it just triggers so many different emotions inside you.

“You know what just happened, don’t you?” You ask her, gripping tightly onto the bottom of your oversized t-shirt.

“You weren’t supposed to find out so early. I would’ve at least thought that in about a month or so, after you’ve been able to properly take in everything,” Louisa softly says.

“Louisa...” Your voice is shaking. “I did... did I...” 

“Kill myself?” 

Louisa grimaces a bit at your words, and then slowly nods her head.

You sit down on your bed, on the edge, your hanks shaking and awkwardly playing with each other.

“But h-how... how do I know...?”

“That wasn’t you, specifically, love,” Louisa begins to explain, walking over to you and sitting next to you. “It was another version of you, in another timeline. One where I don’t exist.” 

You stay silent.

“I’ve told you that I’ve been looking after you ever since you’ve been born, right? Well, with my... position, I was also allowed sometimes to look into different timelines, see into the future and know where I should possibly come in. _____, I saw that day and I _wished_ that I could have done something to help you, dear, but... that wasn’t _you_ , so... I couldn’t.” 

“I...” You begin speaking, your voice barely above a whisper. “I know I’ve always been... depressed and stuff, and the medicine and whatever didn’t really help, but I never... I never thought I would actually... _fuck_...”

You put your face in your hands, your eyes stinging like hell but no tears falling. A weight feels as if it’s trying to crush your chest.

“That’s why I had to talk to you that night,” Louisa gingerly tells you. “I was afraid of it happening to you, hun...”

Louisa puts an arm around you, pulling you towards her and hugging you. You wrap your arms around her, holding onto the back of her blouse.

It doesn’t make the feelings go away, but...

It helps.

And you couldn’t think of anything better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve ever felt like this before, please talk to someone you trust: a family member, a friend, a professional, anyone you know you can talk to and be honest with.
> 
> Sucidide Hotline in America: 800-273-8255
> 
> Suicide Hotline in U.K.: 08457 90 90 90
> 
> If these two don’t work with you, please find out your country’s suicide hotline number. 
> 
> Take care of yourself.
> 
> I love you.


	6. Part-ay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the party and have a pretty good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo I’m hereeee.

“That was pretty fun," You happily say to Louisa as you enter the kitchen of your penthouse, arms carrying bags of groceries.

"Going to the grocery store is always fun. I don't really know why." Louisa shrugs.

With a smile on your face, you empty out the bags. You're definitely feeling better than you were last night. After finding out what you would've done... it shook you (non-ironically) to your core.

It was definitely a lot harder to go back to sleep last night, but, with help from Louisa, you were able to. All morning you've been with her, trying to keep your mind off of your discovery. And it has been working.

For the most part, at least.

You begin to unload the groceries into the fridge and the pantry, Louisa helping you.

"Are you sure you can't stay while I make the cookies? Baking's always fun, especially at the end when you get to 'make sure they taste good,'" you tell Louisa, winking.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm needed elsewhere in a few minutes, hun," Louisa responds. "But, I'll be able to come back once you leave the party, so then you'll be able to tell me all about it."

"I'm okay with that." You smile at Louisa, who smiles back at you. You have the chance to ask her where exactly "elsewhere" is, but you're pretty sure that Louisa might not be allowed to tell you that. Maybe soon she'll be able to tell you, but for right now, you're not going to try to get in her business.

"So, you've read stories where this has happened before?" Louisa asks you as you put the last items into the fridge.

"Yeah. They're usually for different reasons, and the parties have different things happen in them, but I guess I have sort of a general idea of what to expect," you explain. Louisa hums in response and nods.

"Sounds like you're prepared," she says.

"Definitely more prepared than most. Except..."

"Except what?" Louisa queries, turning her head a bit.

"It's just... it's kinda weird that they asked me. I just met Papyrus, Frisk, and Flowey yesterday. Then the other day, I met Alphys and Undyne. Undyne and Sans are the only ones I've talked to twice so far. Twice." You take a breath and nervously rub the back of your neck. "Why would they invite me if they barely even know me? Most other stories would have the person know at least one of them for at least a week or more."

"You never know, _____. Perhaps they can tell that there's something special about you," Louisa tries to comfort you.

"Maybe..." You doubtfully say.

"Plus, they do all know you. Or, at least know of you. Undyne and Alphys have both read your books. They have probably talked to the others about you before."

"Huh... yeah, that makes sense. I guess," You agree with her, feeling your apprehensiveness decrease.

"Well, I have to go. Good luck. Tell me all about it when I come back," Louisa tells you, smiling.

"I will. And, Louisa? Thanks." You smile back at her.

"No problem, dear," Louisa says before disappearing. You happily sigh as you grab your phone and check the time.

You have just enough time to bake the chocolate-chip cookies and still make it to your radio interview. 

You have a smile on your face as you get all of your ingredients together.

 

 

***

 

 

 _Knock_ _knock_ _knock!_

You knock on the tall, white door, tapping your foot against the concrete walkway a bit anxiously, seeing how both your hands are now busy holding a Tupperware of cookies.

In front of you is a fairly large house, definitely with an upstairs and a downstairs. The outer colour is a cool, light tan, basic but still good-looking, and the porch that you are standing on is a darker, wood brown, but still light enough. There are a few windows, a driveway that contains a hot red car, cool enough to be impressive to you, and a perfectly taken care of small garden, full of purple flowers.

The car makes you happy, knowing that that must be Papyrus' car (it was his dream car in the game, after all).

You've decided to dress casually, but not too casually. Just an oversized sweater dress over a light pair of jeans. It says that you have a sense of style but also dress appropriately for the weather.

... you're overthinking this too much, aren't you?

Even though you want to make a good impression, you have basically met everyone already, except for Toriel. They all seem to like you so far; however, this is the first thing you have technically been invited to with all of them. You don't want to mess it up. It's not like you get a re-do.

Or do you? Would Louisa do that? Is that in the rules?

What rules even are there?

Oh god, yeah, you are _definitely_ overthinking this.

At least you know that they'll like your cookies. Everyone likes chocolate-chip cookies, and yours taste pretty good (you tried one before going to the radio interview, which went pretty well, you think).

Before your rambling thoughts can continue, the door in front of you opens.

"_____! I'M SO HAPPY YOU COULD MAKE IT!" Papyrus greets you with a large smile on his face, standing in the doorway. His clothes, too, are casual, and are very similar to the ones he was wearing in the park.

"Of course, Papyrus. Thanks for inviting me," You say, returning the smile to Papyrus. For a second, a thought crosses your mind: _Even if they don’t like me, it makes me so happy just to know that they’re here._

But they _will_ like you... right? 

"YES, WELL, FOR US TO BECOME BETTER FRIENDS, I BELIEVE THAT THIS IS A GOOD WAY," Papyrus succinctly explains. You feel your smile grow wider at his words. "COME IN!"

He moves to the side, allowing you room to walk by him. There are spotless hardwood floors beneath your feet, and the walls are perfectly painted a cream colour.

"I didn't know if I should bring anything, so I brought cookies," You quietly say as you look around.

"WONDERFUL!" Papyrus exclaims. You both then walk into a living room, with a big couch, three matching chairs parallel to it, a TV, fireplace, and coffee table. It seems like a practically perfect house so far.

"LOOK, _____'S HERE!" Papyrus announces to the three people on the couch already. "AND SHE BROUGHT COOKIES!"

"Oh, hey, _____, glad you could make it!" Undyne cooly greets you, nodding her head and smiling a bit.

"H-hi, _____! It's n-nice to see you again." Alphys says next, seemingly a bit flustered, but not as nervous as the first time you both meet.

"Good to see you guys, too! This is way more chill than a book signing, haha." You greet them back, smiling widely. This will definitely give you a chance to know them better.

Er, well, talk to them more?

Your eyes then move immediately to the right, landing on who you wanted to be here but wasn't sure if he was coming:

Sans.

For a second, you're about to greet Sans like everything is normal. But he never told you that Papyrus was his brother. You know that just because of... well, _you_. If you act like you already thought Sans was coming, that would seem not only a bit weird but suspicious. So, you decide to see how well you can act.

"Oh, hey, Sans!" You "surprisingly" say (acting had always been a back-up job, or something along those lines).

"hey, _____," Sans greets you back. You don't show it, but the sound of him saying your name once again causes your heart to skip a beat. You silently thank god that you had put blush on before coming.

"What are you doing here?" You ask him, laughing a little "confusedly'' around your words.

"well, papyrus here is my brother," Sans succinctly explains.

"Really?" You fakingly (is that even a word?) question.

God, acting like this for sure makes you feel weird.

"I'm surprised you hadn't mentioned him to me!" You continue. Now that you think about it, why did Sans not mention Papyrus to you? You know that Sans dearly loves his brother, and talking about him, right?

In fact, Sans hadn't mentioned any of them, at least specifically.

Is that supposed to be normal??

"I'M STILL SURPRISED THAT YOU AND SANS HAVE ALREADY MET EACH OTHER! AND THAT SANS ONLY TOLD ME ABOUT YOU YESTERDAY!" Papyrus mentions, playfully glaring at his brother, who only shrugs in defence.

"Ha, yeah, well, small world, huh?" You say, now extremely thankful for not only the blush, but also holding the tupperware, or else you would be nervously messing around with your necklace or something.

"yep, and grillby's is a pretty _hot_ place," Sans jokes, winking.

You snort while Undyne and Papyrus groan, and Alphys just quietly rolls her eyes.

"UGH, SANS, WHY MUST YOU DO THAT? AND IN FRONT OF OUR NEW FRIEND?" Papyrus scolds Sans.

"don't worry. she's used to it already."

You nod your head in agreement and Papyrus shoot a look of pity towards you. It takes a lot of strength to not laugh.

You turn your head to the left, seeing Frisk walk out of the kitchen and donning their classic clothes. They're holding Flowey in one hand.

"Hi, _____!" Frisk signs to you with their free hand.

"Hey," Flowey grumbles, definitely not caring about anything.

"Hey, kid. Good to see you two," You say to them, the nickname having stuck  in your head from reading and writing about Sans, and sometimes Undyne, saying it so much.

"Did we have to invite her? We literally just met her!" Flowey practically hisses to Frisk, looking up at them.

"You need more friends," replies Frisk.

A surprised laugh bursts out of you before you cover your mouth as Flowey rolls his eyes. You can hear Sans doing the same as you.

"Hello," a soft voice greets you. You look to see the last main person you have yet to meet: Toriel. She, just like mostly everyone else, is just like how you margined her. Deep brown eyes, clean white fur, two small horns on the top of her head. Instead of the dress that she used to wear with the DeltaRune symbol on it, she is wearing a casual lavender dress, with long sleeves and a bit shorter in the front than in the back. "You must be _____. It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you. I am Toriel, Frisk's mother." She smiles at you, and immediately you feel warm inside. She really does have that motherly atmosphere surrounding her, and it engulfs you comfortably.

"Yep, that's me. It's nice to meet you, too. Your house is really lovely!" You respond. She laughs a bit.

"Why, thank you. Did I hear that you brought cookies?" She asks you.

"Um, yeah. I didn't know if I should bring anything so..." You trail off, smiling nervously. God, you are way too nervous to be acting like a normal person right now.

"How wonderful! I'll take them into the kitchen," Toriel says, and you silently thank her for (sort of) interrupting you. You give her the tupperware of cookies, and she walks into the kitchen.

"You like baking?" You catch Frisk signing with both hands out of the corner of  your eye. You hadn't noticed them set Flowey down on the coffee table. "So does Mom! She makes a lot of good stuff!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not that good at it," You assure Frisk, laughing a bit and the end. Wait, are you laughing too much?

"Y'know, Paps and I cook, too!" Undyne mentions.

"INDEED," Papyrus agrees, and you also hadn't noticed him sit down in one of the empty chairs. "WE MAKE A VARIETY OF ITEMS!"

"it's mostly pasta," Sans specifies, but you had already guessed that.

"REALLY GOOD PASTA!”

"Well, sounds good," You tell them.

"Oh hey, the show's back on!" Frisk excitedly signs. You go sit down in a chair so that you're not just awkwardly standing. You then turn your attention to the TV, which you hadn't noticed was on. When you see what show Frisk is talking about, your smiles grows the slightest bit.

 _Steven_ _Universe_.

You're not really surprised about them watching that cartoon. It, too, is a pretty common cliché in Undertale fan-fictions, but can you blame them? _Steven_ _Universe_ fucking rules.

"I watch this show, too," You comment.

"REALLY? WE ALL LIKE IT A LOT!" Papyrus cheerfully says.

"Yeah, it might be a kid's show or whatever, but it's pretty bada-" Undyne cuts herself off when Toriel walks back into the room, giving her a look that says "think about what you're about to say _very_ carefully" as she goes to sit down.

"Um, pretty cool," Undyne corrects herself, and Toriel gives her an approving look. You snort on the inside.

"So, Papyrus told me that this is a housewarming party?" You change the subject, talking to Toriel as everyone else watches a scene with both Rose and Steven talking. "Why'd you move?"

"Well, this area is definitely a bit better than the last one we were in." Huh, you wonder what that means. "Thankfully, Frisk is still able to go to the same school. Plus, now we are much closer to Alphys and Undyne."

"That's nice. Do they live in the neighborhood?" You ask.

"Yes. In fact, they are just a few streets over," Toriel answers. You nod your head.

You're about to ask where Papyrus and Sans live, but that suddenly occurs to you to be too weird and personal of a question.

You and Toriel talk a bit more, easily getting along with her, for a few more minutes until the episode is over and Toriel announces that it's time to eat.

You all move to the dining room, which is joint with the kitchen. It's very clean and definitely has a homey feeling about it. The dining table is fairly big, big enough for everyone to sit at it, even Flowey (he's sitting on an elevated chair next to Frisk), and plates of food to take from.

Everyone makes small talk without any hesitance, showing just how close everyone is, as you sit in mostly silence. You're okay with it, though, because 1) you have a smaller chance of saying something embarrassing or just plain out dumb and 2) it's pretty cool to just _be_ with them.

You say something once you've began eating, and you compliment Toriel on how good everything tastes, which everyone else agrees with because _duh_ , it's fricking food made by _Toriel_ , of course it's gonna be good.

"Have you ever considered cooking professionally?" You ask her.

"No, it's just a fun hobby," She says and you completely agree, yourself. "I much rather prefer what I do right now."

"Oh? What do you do?"

"I'm a teacher at Frisk's school. I mostly teach the younger children," She answers. That definitely sounds like a thing you could imagine Toriel doing. Especially since not only had she said that she wanted to be a teacher in the game, but, if you got the pacifist ending, she did end up being a school teacher.

"I work there, too!" Undyne joins in. "I'm a gym teacher."

"Yeah, Undyne can bench press 5 kids at once!" Frisk signs.

"Impressive," You cooly say, raising your eyebrows a bit.

"Yep, so's my girl. Al's a scientist for a local research group," Undyne boasts about her girlfriend, putting an arm around her. Alphys blushes a bit.

"Woah, sounds pretty important. What type of science do you practice?" You ask Alphys. You had, too, expected both of these jobs.

"W-well, a mix of a l-lot of different one, b-but mainly chemistry a-and g-geology. We do a lot of t-tests on various types of s-soils and m-make sure they're h-healthy and wh-whatnot. I-it's kinda a lot of d-details," Alphys describes.

"Well, it sounds interesting," You tell her, and her blush deepens a bit.

"What do you do, Papyrus?" You ask the tall skeleton. Since you already know that Sans works at the hot dog stand, Papyrus is the last one whose job is unknown to you.

"I WORK AT COFFEE SHOP IN THE CITY!" Makes sense since he likes cooking so much. "I MAKE A VARIETY OF DELECTABLE DRINKS." The job title sounds familiar, but no certain fan-fiction comes to mind.

"Sounds cool. What's the name of the place?"

"JAY'S. THE OWNER IS VERY NICE!" That, too, sounds familiar. You've probably seen it around but just never had a reason to go inside.

"I'll have to check it out sometime," You say, causing Papyrus to smile widely at you.

"How about you, _____?" Toriel asks you. "What did you do before writing?"

"Um..." For a second, you're not sure how to answer this question. Are your past jobs different in this life than your old life? Are they the same?

"I was, uh, a temp, just going from, like, job to job, y'know? They were all pretty mundane, company office jobs, stuff like that. I had always liked writing and... well, one day someone gave me a chance, and here I am." To your knowledge, it’s mostly true. You had been a temp for a while, but soon you got sick of it and became a waitress. Though, with this life's timeline, the time you had been picked up by a publishing company corresponds with when you became a waitress, so you just assume that you probably weren't a waitress in this life.

"That must have been a nice change of events," Toriel comments.

"For sure! I'm really lucky."

After a few more conversations about a time when Papyrus, Undyne, Frisk, and Flowey almost blew up the kitchen, and some other things, dessert is handed out, which is your cookies and butter-fucking-scotch and cinnamon pie. You try not to freak out when you eat it, and while everyone says that your cookies are good, the pie is, like, a hundred times better. 

After, everyone goes into the living room while you and Toriel stay to do the dishes (you basically had to beg her to let you help, you just felt so bad!).

"You know, _____, I must say that your books are quite good," Toriel tells you, breaking the silence.

"You’ve read my books?” You ask her. You know that Toriel likes to read, but you hadn’t really taken her as a romance novel type.

“Yes. Alphys convinced me to. I’m very impressed!” Toriel compliments you, warmly smiling at you.

“Thank you,” You say, returning the smile. “You all impress me, too. You’re all just... so nice. It’s hard sometimes to find good people, yeah?”

“I understand,” Toriel sympathises with you. You both talk a bit more until you’re done with the dishes and the two of you rejoin everyone in the living room.

“Hey Mom, _____, wanna play?” Frisk signs to you and Toriel once you both sit down. You see that there is a stack of cards in the center of the coffee table with the word “Uno” on the back of them.

Toriel declines, but you immediately accept. You fucking love _Uno_ , and you don’t play it that much, so you definitely won’t let this opportunity be passed up.

The people who are playing are you, Frisk (and Flowey, kinda), Undyne, Papyrus, and Sans.

The game is fairly long, no one really getting to Uno for a while. There’s way too many reverses, wilds, and plus four cards for anyone to get that far. It’s pretty entertaining to watch Undyne and Flowey get upset, and Papyrus, and sometimes Frisk, be cocky about something they’re about to do. Sans, of course, is pretty quiet the whole time, besides for a few dumb puns here and there that never fail to make you laugh.

That is, until he says “uno.”

“Woah, wait, what?” Just about everyone says. It’s true. Sans now has one card left, and since he had been so quiet, no one had noticed.

 _Well_ _played._

Now it’s your turn, and you see a card that you know will stop Sans from winning for the moment, as long as you have been paying attention. You think you have, but you’re not too sure. But, you decide to go for it anyway. You smirk at Sans, and he quirks an eyebone at you in curiosity.

“Nope!” You exclaim as you put a yellow reverse card down. You’re just about 100% sure that Sans doesn’t have that colour.

“oh no,” Sans says, and for a second, you actually think that you just fucked him up. But his smile grows, and before you can fully say the word “wait,” Sans puts down a yellow 2.

Everyone groans (except for Frisk, who just rolls their eyes), and Toriel chuckles.

“How the heck did _Sans_ win?!” Undyne asks.

“I DIDN’T REALISE YOU WERE SO GOOD AT THIS GAME, BROTHER!” Papyrus says. Sans silently shrugs his shoulders.

“Wha...” Is all you say. Sans laughs at your shocked expression. “I _swear_ you didn’t have a yellow.”

“bud, c’mon, _uno_ i’m clearly the best and that’s how i won,” Sans nonchalantly says, causing everyone to groan again and Frisk and Toriel to laugh. 

Before you can say anything, you feel a vibration in your back jean pocket. Setting down the cards you had left on the table like everyone else, you take out your phone.

 _Ben_ _Da_ _Boyfriend:_

 _heyyy_ _you_ _free? just got done with work_

 _Ugh_ _why_ _now??_

As much as you want to say “no,” you know that you shouldn’t. Plus, it’s almost 9 p.m. 

“I think it’s time for me to leave, it’s getting kinda late,” You announce, standing up.

“Aw, do you have to??” Frisk asks you.

“YES, DO YOU HAVE TO?” Papyrus asks, too.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I have this thing in the morning with my agent so I don’t wanna be out too late. It was really nice to come here, though. We should do this again sometime.”

“INDEED!”

“Totally!” Undyne agrees. “You’re pretty fun.”

“Ha, thanks.”

“Well, it was nice to meet you, _____,” Toriel tells you, and you tell her the same. You say goodbye to everyone, including Flowey, and before you turn around, Undyne stops you.

“Oh, actually, wait a sec. Paps and I are gonna have a training session tomorrow. Alphys and Sans are gonna be there to watch and stuff, too. Wanna come?”

“Yeah!” You say, almost a little too fast. “Um, yeah, sounds like fun!” Then, an idea hits you. “Hey, mind if I bring my friend? She’s a dancer, so she’s probably be pretty good.”

“SURE! THE MORE, THE MERRIER!” Papyrus says, and the saying almost makes you laugh due to the thought of your parents saying that all the time when you were younger.

“Great!”

“I’ll text you what you need to know tomorrow,” Undyne tells you.

“Sounds good,” You nod. “Bye!”

You walk out of the house, hearing everyone collectively say their goodbyes to you.

_That went.._ _really well._

You let out a breath you feel like you’d been holding the whole time.

 

 

***

 

 

“How was it, dear?”

“Jesus!” You just about yell, jumping out of your skin. Louisa is, once again, leaning against the piano, and you definitely had not been expecting her, especially at almost 11:30 p.m.

“Oooo, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but come on, I want to know everything!” Louisa apologises, laughing a bit at your reaction. You take a breath and go sit down on the couch, Louisa following.

You tell Louisa just about everything, from your anxieties to what the house was like to feeling as if Ben interrupted your fun (by the way, you immediately went out on a date with him, and it took you forever to convince him, and kinda yourself if you’re being honest, that you couldn’t come to his apartment since you have to wake up early for the meeting with Bails).

“It sounds like everything went grandly!” Louisa proudly says.

“Oh, it all did! It was as perfect as it could be! And tomorrow I get to hang out with almost everyone again, and they said I can bring Raquel along, too.” 

“I can’t wait to hear all about that tomorrow,” Louisa says. “Don’t forget to tell Raquel, hon.”

“Oh, shoot, you’re right,” You agree. It’s almost as if you had just assumed that Raquel would be there, for some reason. You take out your phone and pull up your messages, but before you can type anything out, Louisa tells you that she has to go.

“Aww, okay,” You tell her. “Will I see you tomorrow morning?”

“I’m afraid not, I’ll be busy. But I’ll see you in the afternoon once I come back.”

“Okay,” You say, a little disappointedly. It’s so fun to talk to Louisa, especially since she’s the only one you can _truly_ talk to.

“Goodnight, dear,” she tells you, and you’re actually able to get a quick “goodnight” out before she disappears.

_You:_

_yo. clear your schedule for tmrw afternoon gurl cuz you comin with me to somethin._

You almost get an immediate reply.

_Raquel Rocks:_

_oooo you lucky bitch i just had a thing for tomorrow get cancelled. tell me EVERYTHING._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh god I’m soooo happy I got this chapter done before April was over. The next chapter won’t be too long or anything, so that might actually come out next month (no promises).
> 
> I can’t wait for summer to be here!! I’m gonna write, workout, and read!!!
> 
> And I’m gonna do that all inside!!!
> 
> Anyone got any interesting plans that are betterment than mine (so, like, any plans lol)??
> 
> P.S. sorry if there are a lot of typos cuz I’m tired as fuck, and also, I miss Steven Universe.


End file.
